Who
by phoenixnext
Summary: Who: Canonverse, post Vivid. Fate returns home after an eight month deployment to find Nanoha is pregnant. Who is the father? And what does this new baby mean for them? Multi-chapter story, complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has taken far tooooo long to finish but it was a labor of love. When I first started this I got dogpiled by my collection of NanoFate buddies. When they read the first draft I was only saved from murder when I explained what I had planned for the story. Once we (Ditto526, TheForgottenPen, Elfbs and myself) got to arguing about the main premise it became clear I HAD to finish this story properly. So, after many, many rewrites, nearly 2 years of wrestling with words and being driven mad (madder) [You know you love us - ElFbs] at the demands of my beta readers this thing is finally done. I do hope all my readers find this an enjoyable read and I beg forgiveness up front for being a cheeky monkey.

This story will have 3 chapters and an epilogue, look forward to the next part in three days. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or its characters; I make no profit from my writing.

 **Who**

 **Chapter One**

Fate looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and wondered how the child had so easily captured her heart. She had gone from resenting the very existence of this little one to now being willing and able to sacrifice her own life for her. Six months ago when she discovered Nanoha was pregnant Fate had felt like a fist had been punched through her chest. She had been gone on a eight month long mission and had had little contact with friends and family leaving her in the dark as to what new developments had occurred.

~Six Months Ago: Mid-Childa~

After arriving back at station she had been so happy to see all her friends and family waiting for her. That there was a strain between Nanoha and the others was worrisome, and her quiet, "We need to talk," pushed that worry into a higher realm but Nanoha's hand in hers eased it briefly.

Being loaded into the cargo van with everyone as they joked and teased her it felt like she was home again. Food and drinks seemed to magically appear at the house she had shared with Nanoha for a decade. The music and talking distracted her from noticing how strained Nanoha was looking. Until a voice pitched perfectly to carry said, "You haven't gotten that fat yet. When do you think you'll start to show?"

Instantly her head turned and Nanoha's face went pale before Subaru said, "Pregnant ladies only get fat if they don't take care of themselves. Nanoha knows better than that."

When their eyes met Fate saw the truth, this wasn't a joke. Nanoha was pregnant and she hadn't discussed this with her at all. While rationally she knew this was something Nanoha had every right to do without discussing with her; there was something about the panic in those sapphire orbs that made her think there was more going on here. Watching as Nanoha cupped her stomach with her hand Fate couldn't help wondering how this was achieved.

The question, "So when are we going to meet the proud papa? You have been acting pretty sly recently," sounded damning as it rung through the room.

Nanoha's eyes went wide and with a cry of panic clutched her stomach. Fate almost didn't hear it as her own heartbeat was thundering in her ears. She had been turning away from those frantic eyes when the sudden movement caught her attention. Bent over Nanoha let out a gasp of pain before crumpling to the ground.

After a lot of hustle and bustle they had moved Nanoha to a bedroom to rest. It was Shamal's diagnosis that Nanoha had fainted from stress but both she and the baby were fine. If her friend hadn't just fainted she might have already left but walking out now seemed wrong. Holding her head in her hands she tried to decide what hurt her more: Nanoha pregnant with some unknown man's baby or seeing the woman collapse on the ground?

The guests hearing Nanoha needed rest decided to start leaving but one was not allowed to go without imparting what she knew. Pinning Hayate with her stare Fate asked, "Did you know?"

Rubbing her neck Hayate said, "She didn't tell me, it only came to me through official channels. When I asked about it she said it was something she did in a moment of weakness. She said she wanted to talk to you about it before discussing it further."

Taking that in Fate asked more quietly, "Do you know who the father is?"

Shifting foot to foot Hayate nervously replied, "I don't know. I looked into the matter and when Nanoha found out she got pissed. She told me it wasn't any of my concern and to stop snooping."

It was clear Fate wasn't happy with this answer, luckily a new avenue of information had just opened up. Shamal seeing how stressed the pair was becoming said, "Fate-chan, here is what we can tell you, Nanoha had been growing more disquieted the longer you were gone. It seems this tour of duty hit her harder than usual without Vivio here. It is my supposition that she decided to go to one of the smaller clinics and had this done because she was lonely."

Fate glared at her and asked, "Which one? If that's true which one did this for her?"

The pair were silent, no matter how much they had investigated there were no records of anyone matching Nanoha's description going to a clinic within 200 kms of the city. Going further field meant her needing to stay overnight and at no time had she left the city for more than a few hours. Just one unauthorized flight at night which she sometimes indulged in when Fate was away.

Taking their silence as her answer Fate asked, "How far along is she?"

Shamal estimated, "I'd say she is about three months pregnant. She hasn't let me near her before today. From what I can see the pregnancy has been rough on her. Please don't argue with her Fate-chan, she is in a delicate state right now."

Realizing her rigidity might be seen as anger Fate took a deep breath before relaxing, "It was a shock. I… we hadn't had a chance to talk and when Subaru dropped the news like it was common knowledge it hurt."

Squeezing Fate's shoulder Hayate said, "The idiot only knows since she is covering Nanoha's classes. Unfortunately news spread pretty quickly once she told Teana and Ginga. I am not sure which of the two said something but it was all over the base before the end of the day. Nanoha wanted to tell you herself, I thought she would have messaged you or called…"

Fate shook her head, "We were in communications blackout nearly the entire time. All I was able to send out was my ETA and that I did in a message sent to everyone. She said she wanted to talk to me when I first disembarked but everyone was there and you said something about celebrating. There was no time to talk."

With a twinge of guilt Hayate gave her friend a hug and said, "You two have always been able to work things out by talking. Don't let this be the one time you fail. She wants to talk to you."

Accepting this advice, Fate saw her guests out then sat on the couch to contemplate the situation. It didn't take long for the unsettling silence in the house to unnerve her. Without Vivio and all her little friends in the house it suddenly felt large and empty. It wasn't exactly a secret that Nanoha wanted more children. They had discussed it many times but there was always something that got in the way. Was this her own fault? Pulling at her hair she decided it was and losing Nanoha was exactly what she deserved. Whoever this unknown man was, and there had to be a man somewhere, he at least had given Nanoha exactly what she wanted.

The sound of the bedroom door opening had Fate standing up instantly. Seeing Nanoha so pale and eyes dimly bleak ended all of Fate's internal conflict over leaving. Walking to the woman she wrapped her arms around her and whispered gently, "Sweetheart you need to be lying down."

Clutching at Fate's clothing Nanoha held on tight, tears choking her she asked weakly, "Will you lie down with me? Just for a little, please Fate-chan."

Kissing her forehead before picking her up Fate said, "Of course, I'll stay for as long as you like."

Lying down Fate held Nanoha against her and could feel the woman trembling, rubbing her back and pulling a blanket over them Fate tried to warm her. Nanoha crawled in closer, burying herself in Fate's warmth and the blonde clutched her tight once she realized it was helping. Whatever was wrong with her best friend this was helping, she was helping. It only took a few minutes but they had soon dozed off comfortable in their ball of warmth.

Waking up two hours later Fate realized Nanoha was also conscious and had been playing with her uniform shirt's buttons for a while. It was obvious Nanoha was scared and wanted to talk.

Feeling her conflicting emotions began to churn in her chest Fate swallowed her trepidation and asked, "What is it?"

Shaking a little again Nanoha pressed her head to Fate's shoulder and whispered, "I know you're angry with me Fate-chan. Please just don't hate me for doing this without talking to you."

Fate couldn't help feeling like Nanoha was being unfair to her now, wasn't she the one being abandoned, the one hated and unwanted. Her hurt fought with her instinctual need to protect and take care of Nanoha making it difficult for her to form words. Feeling Nanoha's hands were now clawing at her and sound of the the girl sobbing meant the pain inside lost the battle, pulling her closer she rubbed the girl's back and said, "I could never hate you. No matter what, we will always be best friends."

Nanoha had her face pressed into the crook of Fate's neck as she shook her head, one hand maintained her tight grasp on her best friend as the other moved to her curving stomach, "I've been unfair to you Fate-chan. I never meant for you to find out about the baby like this..."

Feeling her emotions roil again at the situation she tried to calm herself. She had no right to the feelings whirling inside her. She had been incredibly presumptuous and it was her own fault for assuming certain things. Just because she was proven wrong about the most vital relationship in her life meant nothing. Her long dormant feelings of insecurity and doubt over her position in Nanoha's life reawoke. Before they could begin making inroads on her psyche Nanoha gave out a sharp sound of pain and clutched at her stomach. Battle heighten senses picked up the smell of blood and true terror filled her.

Immediately Fate called for medical assistance and was left to stand aside helpless. Shamal was almost instantly there and examined the young woman closely. Despite the blood lost Nanoha was as close to stable as she could have found her. Unsure of what exactly she was seeing here she said, "Nanoha, I'm not sure what happened to get you pregnant but one more major stress like you've had today and you will lose her. Without your magic compensating to support her you already would have."

Nodding her head she understood Nanoha covered the bump and tried to contain her tears.

Shamal looked at the blonde standing aside and said, "She needs someone to take care of her for next forty-eight hours. Bedrest. No more stress. No magic. Just healthy food, plenty of fluids and lots of sleep. I will come by again tomorrow to check up on her."

As Fate stood by and watched the scene develop the idea of losing Nanoha hit her hard, looking around though there didn't seem to be anyone poised to take her spot. Despite all the things this pregnancy could mean, Nanoha pushing her away or replacing her wasn't the final explanation. Shamal assuming she'd be the one to care of the girl made her smile, the action reaffirming her position as the one to stand by Nanoha's side. Seeing how deeply the situation affected the person she loved above all else she squashed all her darker feelings.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed she took Nanoha's hand, "Sweetheart, you heard Shamal-sensei. You have to get some rest, both for yourself and the little one." The gasping hiccup of dismay Nanoha gave at Fate mentioning the baby had the blonde reach out and touch her barely curved stomach. "Hey now, don't start stressing out. I told you before, we are best friends and I will support you no matter what. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy."

Covering Fate's hand with her own Nanoha said, "Thank you Fate-chan, I..I...ah" but was unable continue due to her tears.

Unable to take this the blonde leaned in and banged their foreheads together, "Hey, um, ah, I told you no more stressing out, right. Now you will lie down and get some sleep. Look at the hour, it is way past your bedtime young lady."

With a tremulous smile she tried to laugh at the feeble joke before asking in a weak voice, "Sleep with me?"

Feeling powerless to resist, Fate nodded before gently pulling away to say, "Let me get changed."

~"~"~

All further discussion of where the baby came from was tabled for when Nanoha was no longer in such a delicate condition. Anyone trying to have the conversation got an angry glare from Fate which was inevitably ruined by her then needing to fuss over Nanoha. It appeared that the pregnancy had been rough from the beginning. Which was why she had avoided going out as much as possible but Fate refused to let her hide indoors. Which in turn meant the blonde made it clear questions were not welcome nor would they be tolerated.

What would be tolerated was Nanoha's new need to be physically close to Fate. Now that the blonde was home she couldn't let her go. This new neediness scared Fate since she couldn't bear the idea of Nanoha suffering alone. Who would take care of her friend when she left on duty? It was this thinking which caused her to delay taking on new ship duty assignments.

Normally even after a long tour she'd leave again after a week or two at home. She'd make sure to take jobs where she'd be able to call home at night and it would help ease things. Living her life with Nanoha in absentia through the video screens. Doing such a thing now wouldn't ease Nanoha's stress but make things worse. It had been a long time since she had spent this much time on planet and surprisingly the work she was doing was both fulfilling and challenging. These duties had always been available to her but this was the first time she really thought about taking these less prestigious, but just as essential, jobs.

Nearly two months home and finding herself getting comfortable in this new work Fate had to ask if she really wanted to go back on ship duty. Even when Vivio had been small she hadn't slowed down enough to discover this other side to her career. Back then she had been burning to prove herself and thought being on the frontline meant she'd be preventing the bad things reaching the people she loved. Not realizing she was also preventing herself from sharing in their lives and making so many precious memories.

Even though talk about Nanoha's pregnancy was off the table didn't mean other topics were being avoided. The fact that this development had hurt Fate so much was because Nanoha hadn't discussed it with her meant neither was willing to risk any further rifts. For the first time since they were teens they were talking about their feelings and dreams. Before this upset they had without realizing it fallen into the habit of talking about their jobs, Vivio, and current events but had stopped sharing more than their surface thoughts.

Sitting up on the bed as they read with Nanoha pressed against her side Fate admitted, "I missed this," then wrapped her arm around her best friend to pull her in closer.

This kind of thing was becoming more frequent between them. When they had been little girls they hadn't refrained from snuggling but when they got older and more aware of each other they had been careful not to indulge in such things too often. Nanoha knew if she let herself she could become addicted to the scent of Fate's skin. It wasn't something that the bedsheets could hold perfectly, only from the source was the unique heady scent able to satisfy her craving.

Rubbing her cheek against Fate's arm Nanoha took in her hit which made her heart pound and ache. Looking up at her Very Best Friend Nanoha couldn't understand how they had managed to get themselves into this position. Somewhere along the line from the time they were nine to nineteen they should have "officially" upgraded their relationship from Best Friend to Lover. Instead they had both been too shy to make that final move which both were aware would mean sex, and lots of it. Fear of that moment, of disappointing, of disgusting, of wanting too much, had stayed their hand. Then Vivio came into their lives and they were able to skip straight to Life Partner and Co-Parent without that messy step.

Curling into Fate she replied, "I'm going to miss this when you leave again. I don't know how I'm going to survive without my Fate-chan hug pillow."

Blushing at this comment Fate tried to hide behind her book, "That's not something you will likely need to worry about for a while. I got the ship's auditor position. I'll be assigned to home base for at least a year..."

Nanoha knocked Fate's book out of her hands and practically climbed on her, "Fate-chan you mean it? You're going to be here. With me. For the next whole year!"

Worried about Nanoha hurting herself and the baby Fate caught hold of her to support her properly then settled the woman comfortably on her lap. With her best friend now happily snuggled against her while making squeals of excitement and joy as she hugged her tightly Fate had to admit she liked this response. She knew Nanoha liked it when she was home, but hadn't expected this reaction.

Holding Nanoha tightly she asked, "Does it really mean that much to you?"

Clutching the ruby eyed woman's tank top Nanoha laid her head on Fate's chest to listen to her heart before replying, "Of course it does. I'm happiest when Fate-chan is home."

Frowning Fate kissed auburn hair before apologizing, "I'm sorry. I've made you lonely a lot haven't I. All I wanted to do was protect your smile but I made you sad instead."

Sighing Nanoha said, "No, I've been very happy with my life. Knowing Fate-chan was fighting for our family and having your promise to always come home made me happy. The only time I ever felt sad was when I didn't know if you were okay, when I couldn't hear your voice…" then almost in a whisper she continued, "...call my name."

Rubbing her best friend's back Fate said, "I'm always calling your name, ever since you taught me what friendship means. It still surprises me when you take my hand or hug me. I don't know how I ever earned your friendship with how badly I treated you at first."

Shifting into a position more comfortable for them both Nanoha yawned, "You never had to earn it silly. I knew from the first time I saw you, we had to be friends. I felt it inside," her voice got weaker as she began dozing off, "you felt it too, didn't you."

Petting the sleeping woman's hair Fate said quietly, "I felt so many things the first time I saw you. I'm only now really understanding what some of them are, I love you Nanoha."

~"~"~

The knock on her office door had Fate looking up to see a familiar blonde figure. Frowning in worry she asked, "Is something wrong with Nanoha?"

The knowing smirk that passed on Shamal's lips while annoying relieved her mind, the woman was likely here to tease her. Backtracking to her manners Fate said, "It's nice to see you Shamal-sensei, please come in."

Smiling kindly at the young woman Shamal finally said, "It's nice to see you again too. I actually did come to see you regarding Nanoha's health. She still won't let anyone do more than a basic check up on her and the baby. The last time I evaluated them the baby appeared to be a little undersized. I was hoping you'd be able to convince her to let me do a full work up on them."

Chewing on her lip Fate thought about the situation, she tried not to get too involved with the practical aspects of Nanoha's pregnancy. It upset them both and the stress took a lot out of her friend. It wasn't that she actually believed Nanoha had slept with a man to achieve this pregnancy but the mystery around the origin of the child bothered her greatly. If not sex or insemination how did Nanoha get pregnant?

Rolling her shoulders Fate said, "I'll talk to her tonight. Just don't expect too much Shamal-sensei. She doesn't like talking to me about her pregnancy. I do what I can to make sure she takes her vitamins, eats properly and gets plenty of sunshine but you know what Nanoha's like."

Giving the younger blonde a questioning look Shamal asked, "So she still hasn't told you how she got pregnant?"

Looking away and feeling increasingly uncomfortable Fate replied, "No, all she would say is that she didn't have sex with someone. She said she was saving her first time for the person she loves."

Running her hands through her hair Shamal grumbled under her breath, "The pair of you have to be the biggest set of fools I have ever seen. Wasting so much damn time."

Turning back to the older woman Fate glared at her, "You think I don't know that. You think I don't regret everyday I wasted. Being home with her, watching her as she goes through this pregnancy makes me think about how it should have been. I've thought a lot about what our lives could have been like if I hadn't been so stupid."

By the end of her speech Fate's shoulders slumped and she looked defeated, getting up Shamal placed a hand on her arm and said, "You two have loved each other honestly since you were children. There was nothing deceitful or avaricious about it. Yes, you two did skip a few steps but are you saying you weren't happy all those years living with her raising Vivio?"

Tears running down her face Fate kept her voice calm, "I was never happier than when I was with them. That's my point, I left them to go fight battles and put myself in harm's way when I should have been with them. I missed so many of Vivio's special moments because I was halfway across the universe dealing with trade disputes and calming insurgencies. What kind of parent was I to her?"

Pulling Fate into a hug Shamal couldn't help laughing a little before saying, "The best kind. You have always been a warrior Fate-chan, you protect your family and have been a great example for Vivio and all her friends. Now if you really want to do things differently you have another chance. But only if Nanoha is able to give birth to a healthy baby. I'm worried about her and honestly I don't know what losing this child would do to her."

Wiping her tears Fate nodded, "I...I will talk to her."

~"~"~

Coming home to Nanoha was something Fate had always enjoyed. Seeing the pregnant woman sitting at her desk with the cute pink reading glasses she'd taken to using in the past year made her smile. Stepping up behind her she squeezed her shoulders which were tense from likely sitting most of the day in her office chair. Placing her chin on top of Nanoha's head she asked in a mock admonishing tone, "What have I told you about spending all day on the computer?"

A soft hand reached up and brushed slim fingers down the length of her face which sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Nanoha's response was, "Nyahaha Fate-chan is such a worrywart. I'll be fine, though I didn't realize it was this late already. I haven't started dinner yet. Go take your bath and…"

Turning her friend around Fate said, "Nope, if I need a relaxing bath then so do you. So here is what we are going to do. We are going to take a bath and then we can order in. It's been awhile since we had Mid-Childen takeout."

Blushing Nanoha covered her growing bump as she said, "Ah we don't have too. I can make dinner…"

Pushing herself up out of her chair Nanoha clumsily tried to avoid brushing her front against Fate. The movement surprised the blonde who reached out to help her friend up. When Nanoha felt her friend's touch on her waist she gasped and pulled back almost tripping. Seeing the discomfort and panic Fate wanted nothing more than to end this precarious situation. Catching hold of Nanoha to balance her she held her steady for a moment eyes meeting.

Leaning in she pressed their foreheads together before saying, "Please don't pull away from me. You know I'm not angry with you about this."

Eyes welling up with tears Nanoha asked desperately, "Do you really mean that Fate-chan?"

Kissing her friend's forehead Fate answered honestly, "You told me many times you wanted more children and you know my feelings about them. This baby is not a bad thing, I was just shocked since you… we didn't talk about it beforehand. I didn't know what to think. I was scared Nanoha had replaced me when I was gone."

Throwing her arms around Fate and pulling her in tight Nanoha denied this vehemently, "No one could ever take Fate-chan's place!"

Feeling a little of her own internal unease about the situation settle Fate hugged her back. The bump between them felt small and fragile. Kissing Nanoha's forehead Fate said, "Come on, let's take a bath. It's been awhile since I've had anyone help me wash my hair."

This offer relieved Nanoha's mind more than anything, Fate hadn't allowed this level of intimacy between them since coming home. Hugs and snuggles were one thing, but she was always careful to avoid directly touching her stomach or looking at the bump. She prayed this meant Fate was now growing to not only accept the situation but was now eager for this child's birth.

Stripping down with Fate was embarrassing since the blonde was still the picture of perfection. While nearly five months pregnant Nanoha had been losing weight initially and was only now beginning to recover that weight and add a bit more. Her slim build made her bump appear prominent making her thinness seem even worse. Fate seeing this bit her cheek, she wanted to rage at the woman for not taking better care of herself.

Fate refrained from her initial reaction only because she knew Nanoha was doing everything she could to stay healthy. She was the one who did the grocery shopping and it seemed every other day she was being told to bring some new healthy snack home with her or needing to replenish some necessity. Nanoha must eat five times a day and snack all the time but she was having a difficult time gaining any weight. In Fate's eyes it now appeared the child was draining her of life sustaining nutrients faster than Nanoha could take them in to support them both.

They got through their washing up much more silently than either had expected. Both had too many things on their minds and were afraid to upset the other. When Fate climbed into the family sized bath she took her normal position and didn't even question her body's movement which took hold of Nanoha and helped her settle between her legs. It was only when her arm wrapped around her friend's waist that she realized what she was doing.

Instead of pulling away Fate decided it was time to stop being so hesitant. She knew all her flinching and discomfort about the baby was hurting Nanoha but the situation was so foreign to her. It wasn't like she had ever witnessed this process closely and Chrono's complaints over Amy's pregnancy had her slightly traumatized. She was still waiting for a Nanoha hormone fuel rage or for her to start making strange demands. Letting her hand rest on the curve of Nanoha's stomach she found the skin was soft as ever.

Pulling her friend back against her Fate said, "Relax."

It had been far too long since she had done anything like this with Fate. It was one thing to snuggle while clothed, it was a whole other thing to feel Fate's naked breasts press into her back. Whenever they had done this before she had always taken a few moments to prepare her heart; she really hadn't expected Fate to do this. Taking a deep breath Nanoha tried to ignore how good Fate's body felt against her own. It was times like these that she wondered how she hadn't snapped years ago and just jumped the blonde.

Thinking about the last time they had done this she had to laugh. Sweet Vivio had begged to take a bath with her mamas before leaving for school. Because of the limited space Nanoha had ended up in Fate's lap while Vivio sat across from them. It had been a bittersweet moment for her, enjoying having her family all together but knowing soon they would all be going their separate ways. Placing her hand beneath Fate's she was surprised when her friend moved her hand and linked their fingers together.

After a few minutes to allow them both to relax Fate took a deep breath for courage then asked, "Nanoha, why won't you let Shamal-sensei give you a proper check up?"

Stiffening at this question Nanoha answered, "I am seeing a doctor already. There is no need for her to poke and prod me too."

Squeezing their linked hands Fate replied, "She is worried about you. And frankly so am I. You are too thin. You shouldn't be suffering like you are. If there is something she or anyone else can do for you we need to know."

Standing up Nanoha climbed out of the tub, grabbing her towel she said, "I'm going to start on dinner."

When the door snapped closed Fate let her frustration at the situation loose with a fist to the tiled wall. Nanoha needed help and there was nothing she could do. It was like she was watching her friend wither away in front of her, pushing herself beyond her limits. Looking down at her hands she frowned, what was the point of all the power she could wield if she couldn't help the person she loved?

~"~"~

Nanoha didn't go see Shamal and she was strangely quiet for the rest of the week. Fate wasn't sure how to proceed, all she wanted was Nanoha to be healthy and happy. For the first time since she had come home Nanoha was sleeping on her side of the bed. No longer snuggled up next to her even when she positioned herself on the very edge of the unspoken border.

Three nights went by this way when suddenly Nanoha woke her up in the middle of the night and grabbed her hand. Placing it on her rounded tummy Fate felt for the first time the stirring of life. Looking over she saw the excitement in Nanoha's eyes at being able to share this with her.

But it was the words Nanoha spoke that changed everything, "Do you feel her? Do you feel our baby moving Fate-chan?"

The word, "OUR," flooded her mind and suddenly a possessiveness she had never known filled her. Since coming home she hadn't been certain what her position in this child's life was supposed to be. In the beginning with Vivio it had been the same, Nanoha was her mother and Fate had been a friend who helped out occasionally. Then she had been given an official place in Vivio's life as Godmother and co-guardian. From there the three of them made a family and home together.

She had always felt a certain amount of possessiveness when it came to Nanoha, her unwillingness to share the woman was something she struggled with. Her comfortable life raising Vivio with Nanoha had redoubled that feeling, but Vivio growing up and leaving home had left her perplexed as to what was to happen next. Now with this new baby she had the chance to reclaim what had been lost. Their family life, which had been the sweetest and happiest time of her life, could be restored. No, not restored… honestly she wanted more but that would have to wait until after their baby was born.

Rubbing the bump and marveling at the fluttering feeling under the warm smooth skin Fate found herself doing something insane. Bending her head she kissed the bump and sang the lullaby Vivio had loved so much to the growing child. Within a few minutes the fluttering stopped and there was a serenity to the moment that made Fate wish it would last forever.

Curled on her side Fate lie looking at the mound and let her hand rest lightly on its swell. Whispering now she said, "You had better get your rest little one, we are all waiting for you to come out big and strong."

The smile Nanoha gave Fate was luminous as she asked, "Will you think of a name for her Fate-chan?"

Looking up at her friend Fate was shocked, "Are you sure? Don't you want to choose?"

Pushing back sleep rumpled bangs Nanoha leaned over and kissed her forehead, "No, I want you to choose. I am sure Fate-chan will think of the perfect name for our baby."

In that moment when all three of them seemed connected Fate felt her heart open fully and completely to the child. She would name their future daughter and help raise her. This time she wouldn't miss those special moments. This time she'd really be the one to stand by Nanoha's side.

Shifting on the bed Fate pulled Nanoha closer and tucked the covers over them, "I will think about names, in the meantime we need our rest. Come here, let me keep my girls warm."

Fate was glad for the dark as she blushed, she had never spoken so possessively about Nanoha before. The fact that her friend was now buried snuggly against her gave her some hope that Nanoha didn't mind. If she had looked down she would have seen the woman was blushing just as deeply and had a breathtaking smile of happiness on her face.

~"~"~

Waking up before Nanoha was a minor miracle in and of itself, being able to sneak out of bed without the woman waking almost made her worry. It was only her relaxed and easy breathing that let Fate know her friend was sleeping soundly which eased her concern. Knowing Nanoha needed her rest she quickly dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As she cooked she thought about the few times she had the chance to do this for her family. Nanoha liked to be the one to cook for them, saying it made her feel like she was taking care of them. Cooking a nutritious meal for her friend and the growing child inside her Fate understood how fulfilling this act could be.

When Nanoha came into the kitchen she was still groggy with sleep, wearing her robe and her hair still loose. She looked absolutely adorable and defenseless. Serving up the food on plates she said, "Good morning sleepyhead, take a seat, you're just in time to eat."

Not minding the food Nanoha stumbled over to Fate sleepily and hugged her friend, "Morning Fate-chan. Mmmm warm…"

Setting the plates down Fate had to lead the half asleep bundle to the table before going back for them. It took a few bites before Nanoha really seemed to wake up and when she did she blushed scarlet.

Fate seeing this laughed, "Were you sleepwalking and sleep-eating Nanoha?"

Ducking her head and looking away Nanoha refused to answer which made Fate think she looked extra cute. Squeezing her hand she tried to soften her tone, "I'm sorry for teasing you. Na~no~ha, come on you need to finish your breakfast. Does it not taste good? Should I make you something different?"

Protectively curling an arm around her plate Nanoha stuck her tongue out and said, "It's not my fault Fate-chan's food smelled so good I couldn't resist. Now let me finish you big bully."

Enjoying the pink to Nanoha's cheeks Fate ate her meal quietly. When Bardiche let out a beep and notified Fate she was needed down at the office for a meeting she sighed.

Clearing the table she said, "Hopefully this meeting won't last long. I should be home by two at the latest, was there anything you needed me to pick up?"

Turning to look at her silent friend Fate saw her eyes were still sleepy, picking her up she said, "Back to bed with you. Take a nap. When you wake up you can send me a list of what we need."

Yawning Nanoha grumbled, "But Fate-chan won't be here to cuddle," as she tightened her hold on the blonde.

Carefully settling Nanoha on their bed she slipped out of her grip before placing a pillow in her arms. Tucking in her precious bundle to make sure she stayed warm Fate felt an ache in her chest at the thought of leaving Nanoha alone. Kissing her forehead she whispered, "Rest now love, I'll be home as soon as possible."

~"~"~

Fate checked her messages once she exited her meeting. It had gone smoother than she had expected and now all she needed to do was some shopping and she could head home. There was no message from Nanoha with a grocery list but thinking over what she had seen in the kitchen that morning she decided to at least pick up a few essentials. Wandering through the store she found herself passing the Baby Care aisle.

As she walked through this foreign territory she felt the urge to make everything perfect for her soon to be family consume her. Her fingers itched to purchase bibs, bottles, and the dozens of miscellaneous bright and colorful items that called out to her. Before purchasing anything though she heard a woman say, "Honey grab the bib with the monkey on it. It will match our jungle-zoo theme for the baby."

This halted her and made her think, 'What would Nanoha like?' then the realization that they hadn't even started preparing for the baby's arrival struck her. There was a ton of work to be done to prepare a nursery for the child and wasn't there some kind of party women had when they got pregnant? She'd heard things and had even seen Nanoha buy gifts for co-workers for these occasions but had zero experience with this concept.

Rubbing her head she thought about the situation and decided to bite the bullet, calling up a vid-screen she waited for her other long time friend to pick up. The smiling face of her brunette friend stared at her curiously, "Hey Fate-chan, what's up?"

Realizing she was being hasty but also knowing if she didn't do this immediately she'd chicken out she said, "Hi Hayate, um I wanted to ask you a question."

The lift of her eyebrow and image moving closer in showed the petite woman was highly interested in what Fate had to ask, "Shoot. You know if I don't know the answer I'll find it for you."

Checking the aisle and seeing it mostly empty she asked, "Um there are parties people have...um for when a friend or family member gets pregnant right? Would you know what goes into one of those things?"

The grin on Hayate's face and the squeal of joy at the thought of planning a Baby Shower instantly had Fate waving her hands trying to calm the woman, "Quiet down Hayate. I am at the store. Look all I am asking is you make up a guide for what is needed and maybe a little help setting it up. Don't go haring off with this idea and turn this into a fiasco. I don't want Nanoha stressed out by the event."

Waving away Fate's concerns Hayate replied, "Don't you worry about that. I had been hoping I would get to throw a Baby Shower, I already have a lot of great ideas. We can have it at my house so we can keep it a surprise. Then afterwards we can start working on the baby's room. I am sure we can all pull together and get it set up in a few weeks. The sooner we have the party the better since that will let us know what else you need to buy."

The realization that they hadn't even begun to convert the spare bedroom into a nursery struck Fate hard. Her future daughter needed her own room. She was snapped out of her distraction when Hayate said, "Of course you already know what theme you'll be using."

Eyes wide with panic Fate replied, "I haven't got a clue. Shouldn't this be something Nanoha chooses?"

Hayate gave her a dry look and pointed a finger at her friend before saying, "YOU know Nanoha better than anyone else. Think hard now, what kinds of cute things does she like? What makes her smile?"

Looking at the displays of baby products with all the various prints on them one in particular caught her eye. It had a set of woodland creatures frocklicking around together. Picking up a bib with a bunny, racoon, bear and fox print on it she held it up to the screen. Hayate gave her a big thumbs up before proclaiming, "See I told you! Now then I have lots to plan, I will give you a breakdown of what needs to be done on Monday after your meeting."

Fate barely got to say goodbye before Hayate cut the Com, placing the bib in her basket Fate also couldn't help picking up a stuffed animal while she was at it.

~~~To be continued... favorite so you don't miss out~~~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again, thanks for coming back for more and not hating me too much. Big thanks once again to my beta readers and NanoFate buddies for helping with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN, I do not make any profit from my writing.

 **Chapter 2**

Hayate's plan for the Baby Shower meant a lot of shopping and Fate found herself being dragged out of the office during the day by her hyperactive friend. Thankfully her staff was more than capable of covering for her absences and actively supported her taking the time to prepare for her coming baby. Even with cutting her working hours shorter she made sure to come home at a decent hour. Since the night she felt the baby move an almost physical ache had develop inside her whenever she was separated from Nanoha. The longer she was away the stronger her need to get home and hold her friend became.

It was not missed by onlookers that it was about this same time that Nanoha truly took on the glow of pregnancy. In the two weeks following she began to finally put on the weight she had been desperately struggling to gain. Healthier and more relaxed her happiness was nearly blinding in its intensity. With the strain between them now eased and their idiot lovebird behavior now reaching new heights their friends tried to point out how good they fit together. What a great couple they made and wasn't it time they stopped denying their feelings and finally got together.

Hayate tired of the constant dancing around the obvious tried to force the issue during one shopping trip. As they passed a jewellery store the brunette stopped in front of the window. Pointing at a silver christening bracelet she said, "Aww how cute. Come on Fate-chan let's go inside and look at them."

Making it for the baby meant Fate wasn't going to say no. Following her friend inside she quickly asked about how to customize the bracelet. As she looked over variations Hayate caught a hold of another sales clerk.

When Fate finally turned to ask the petite woman for her opinion she had three ring sets laid out in front of her. Explaining the meaning behind the various stones struck at Fate's very squishy romantic soul. Without much more effort Hayate had been able to convince Fate to buy a set of matching rings.

As they drove back to the house Fate began to have second thoughts, glancing at the gift bag on Hayate's lap she said, "Um… I think I should wait a bit before giving that to Nanoha. Could you hold on to that at your house until...uh...um later?"

Turning to look at her friend Hayate asked, "Why are you being so hesitant? You know Nanoha loves you. She has already told you she wants to raise this baby with you. Why not end this farce of pretending to be only friends and make your real feelings official?"

Biting her cheek Fate frowned as she drove, "It isn't that simple. Even if I offer her that ring it doesn't really change anything. It's not like we can get married back on Earth. Nanoha deserves a proper ceremony with her family. Getting married with just friends and coworkers isn't the same."

Giving her friend a confused look Hayate had to ask, "You do know I can get you exceptions for her family to travel here? It would take some work but if that's all that's holding you back…"

Fate nearly crashed her car at hearing this, "Hayate don't joke about this. I have looked into how those exceptions are approved. It would take years and even then the numbers are limited."

Huffing at this Hayate crossed her arms and said, "So you've given up any hope of getting married? You're going to deny your real feelings forever? Just because of some fiddly paperwork. How much you want to bet I can get those exceptions?"

Gripping the steering wheel Fate said, "Hayate, you know I love her. And I never want to give her up but..."

Grumbling Hayate cut her off saying, "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met."

Pulling into the Yagami driveway Fate parked before resting her head on steering wheel, hiding the tears now gathering in her eyes, "I know I'm a idiot but I'm not selfish. Nanoha deserves the best. I don't want her to look back and regret anything."

Torn between wanting to hug and smack her friend Hayate decided on rubbing her back was a fair compromise as she tried calm the crybaby blonde. The only time Fate ever got upset was went Nanoha was involved. No amount of physical pain or even the most riprollicking bawling out could faze her. But just hint at Nanoha being upset or inconvenienced and Fate would become frantic, going to the ends of the universe to resolve the issue.

Sighing Hayate offered her deal once more, "You brought the rings. You want to share them with Nanoha, right? So I suggest you give me a chance to help. If I can get her mom and sister here for the Baby Shower and get permission for the rest of the family to visit at some other unspecified time then YOU have to give her the ring."

Seeing the determination in Hayate's eyes Fate nodded, wiping her tears she said, "Alright, if you can do that I'll give her the ring. But in the meantime I need you to hold on to them."

Rolling her eyes Hayate said, "Fine, and I'll be sure to bring them with me. And I won't be letting you chicken out either. If I have to drop the box on her lap and say special delivery then run I will."

Mentally picturing this Fate gave a small chuckle, "I really don't want it to happen like that. Nanoha deserves better."

Opening the door Hayate had one leg out of the vehicle before she turned to poke her friend's cheek, "Nanoha deserves the very best, that's why she got you."

Fate blushed at this pronouncement which made Hayate cackle with amusement. She quickly climbed out before the blonde decided to smack her. With a teasing wink the woman said, "See ya later Fate-chan. Enjoy you evening with your Nanoha."

~"~"~

Almost a month from the day Fate had called Hayate about the Baby Shower everything was set. The Yagami household was decorated and all the guests arrived with gifts. Even those people who could not make the happy event had sent presents which were now stacked precariously on a table. Seeing the pile Lindy carefully rearranged the packages, the last thing she needed was a landslide taking out the mother-to-be when she entered the house. She was finally getting another grandchild, she would take no risks with Nanoha's safety or wellbeing.

When Momoko Takamachi stepped up beside her to help she smiled at her unofficial in-law. When the invite to this event had reached her it included permission to bring with her Nanoha's female relatives and two closest non-mage friends. Not having seen her daughter in person in over three years Momoko had jumped at the chance. They both hoped this new child would finally have their daughters make their relationship "official." If not, both were willing to do whatever was necessary to make their daughters pull their heads outta their asses.

When the doorbell rang the guests stood up with the special visitors up front. The look of shocked surprise on Nanoha's face was captured perfectly by Hayate's camera. The flash causing her to blink and snap out of her stupor she let out a joyous cry. Throwing herself at her mother and sister causing them all to burst into happy tears as they hugged. Pulling back Momoko studied her daughter's face carefully.

The concerned mother was relieved to see her daughter looking both happy and healthy. Momoko and Miyuki had been worried over Nanoha's condition when they were told how difficult a time the young woman was having. Especially when they learned the pregnancy had caused a strain between her and Fate. Releasing her daughter she turned to the blonde and could see in her eyes an excitement and joy over the coming child and the same intense devotion to Nanoha that had been there since they were children.

It was the greeting from Arisa that had everyone laughing and set the tone for the party. After a tight hug the short haired blonde pulled back and pinched Nanoha's cheek before saying, "Next time give us a bit more warning idiot. I almost had a heart attack when I found out."

Wincing Nanoha apologized, "I'm sowwie. Oww Awisa!"

Fate gave Arisa a death glare as she removed her hand from Nanoha's cheek, the spunky blonde returned the glare with interest, making those around them laugh. Suzuka pushed her girlfriend aside breaking the stare off the blondes were now engaged in. Hugging Nanoha she said, "I am so happy for you. It is about time you took the plunge and decided to have another child. Maybe now I can convince a certain someone to follow your example," then gave her friend a wink as she turned to smirk at Arisa.

The blonde suddenly paled, "Hey why would it have to be me?"

Wrapping her arms around the panicked woman Suzuka said, "Because everyone knows I wear the pants in our relationship. So isn't it time for you to do your wifely duty?"

Muttering under her breath Fate said, "That was more information than I ever needed to know."

Hayate nudged the taller blonde and in a stage whisper said, "But it's not surprising is it?"

Rolling her eyes at the group's behavior Lindy said, "How about we get this party started? I am sure Nanoha-chan is ready for lunch then we can play some games."

Nodding her agreement to this Hayate gave a little flourishing bow to her guests and waved them over to the kitchen for the buffet lunch she had set out.

Pulling Fate back from the pack she handed the blonde a small box and whispered, "Fair's fair, I did my job, now you do yours."

Sliding the box into her pocket Fate swallowed hard before nodding.

~"~"~

While the party commenced Hayate had dispatched Zafira, Chrono and Yuuno to the Takamachi Household to convert the spare bedroom next to the master bedroom into a nursery. The men would have to disassemble and pack up all the furnishings in the room then move everything to the attic before beginning to wallpaper. From there they would then need to assemble the new crib, dresser, and changing table and bring in the rocking chair Momoko had brought with her from Earth. Once that was done they were to put up the new curtains and place the matching rug down.

Between the three men Hayate expected the work to be completed rather quickly. Not only did all three men consider the couple family but the promised Hayate home cooked meal was a great incentive. All were also glad to be avoiding the party, none of them wanted to be around that many cooing and squealing excited women.

Just as planned everything went smoothly and when they stepped back to look at their handiwork they felt rightly proud. Chrono looking over at the blonde man beside him said, "Not bad ferret, you didn't screw anything up."

Snorting at the obvious ploy to wind him up now that the work was done Yuuno said, "Nope, that'd be you. How is Amy doing anyway? You two actually planning to have more children soon?"

Frowning at this barb Chrono replied, "At least I'm married and have a family, what have you got? I can't even remember the last time you went on a date."

Shrugging his shoulders Yuuno said, "I've been busy. Besides it's not like I don't have a social life."

Grinning evilly Chrono pointed out, "Competitive egg-sucking isn't a social life."

Before Yuuno could respond Zafira said, "It's still early. I really don't want to go home yet, why don't we go get a drink?"

The two male mages considered this and both agreed, they could continue their mutual harassment at a bar. It was safer that way too, none of the men wanted to be caught by the resident aces and have to deal with the women's gratitude. Nanoha's ability to start crying at a drop of a hat was frightening to all three of them. Especially since Fate would then send the person causing her tears, be they happy or sad, a death glare for upsetting the woman.

Once they arrived at the bar they took a table together and enjoyed a few drinks while relaxing. The wolf familiar watched the two men with an amused smile since he could tell both were trying to work up the nerve to ask a question. When they finally reached the level of intoxication needed they asked simultaneously, "Are you the father?"

Both men looked affronted at being asked such a thing. Which in turned make Zafira laugh turning their ire on him, Chrono glared at him, "Laugh it up fluffball. It's been driving my mom crazy not knowing. She has been staring daggers at me as if I would do something like this without Fate's knowledge. Amy even gave me the third degree and I swear to god you do not want that woman mad at you, ever."

Yuuno rubbed his face tiredly, "I've had Hayate up my ass for months. She even had Signum lean on me and that was damn terrifying. Sure I had a crush on Nanoha when we were kids but I also had one on Fate too, and Hayate. Though I was never serious about pursuing any of them, I didn't have a death wish. A person would have to be insane to try an get between Nanoha and Fate. And it didn't take long to realize Hayate is just as gay as them."

The two mages sighed tiredly, they had both been considered "prime suspects." It wasn't like there would have been a very high chance that either of the women would have come to them for "help." With technomancy being what it is, the pair could have had a child of their own whenever they wanted. The way Nanoha had always talked about future children it was obvious she didn't just want a child of her own, but Fate's child.

Sagging into their chairs the mages found that they didn't even have the energy to harass each other anymore. Both had hoped to find the "culprit" and use the information to get their inquisitor off their back. Neither man noticed the wolfman beside them smirking into his drink, if his sense of smell wasn't wrong he had a pretty good idea who had "fathered" Nanoha's baby. He just wasn't going to offer his opinion to anyone, pissing off the parties involved could be bad enough. The real danger came in revealing the truth and causing Nanoha to miscarry, he would keep his silence and wait and see if his suspicions proved correct.

~"~"~

Carrying out a tray of drinks Fate felt her eyes being drawn to Nanoha laughing with her family, the sight did something to her insides. When sapphire eyes caught her staring she received a bright smile. Heartbeat now racing Fate was thankful when Hayate stepped forward and took the tray from her now weak hands. The knowing smirk on her face made it clear she knew exactly how affected she had been by Nanoha's smile.

The party games had been enjoyable for the most part, except for the part where people got to put their arms around Nanoha to see if they had measured out enough TP to wrap around her. Fate proved she knew exactly how "big" her best friend had become but was annoyed when she had to share her prize with a smirking Miyuki. Like all Takamachi females Miyuki had a bubbly personality but her constant teasing since childhood meant the woman was put in the same category as Hayate in Fate's head: trustworthy as long as they don't have dirt on you.

Nanoha had just finished opening all her presents for the baby and was feeling rather overwhelmed by the generosity and thoughtfulness of her friends and family. Seeing the pregnant woman was growing tired most people hugged her goodbye and began heading home. When it got down to just their family and the Yagami household left Fate felt the pressure to do what she had promised.

Licking her lips nervously Fate came over to the person who had owned her heart since she was a child. Suddenly her mouth felt dry and she could feel her throat tighten up and she felt as if she was nine years old again trying to introduce herself on the first day of school. Noticing her best friend standing awkwardly beside her Nanoha looked up at her with that perfect smile that warmed Fate's heart and the blonde found herself dropping to her knees without thinking.

Taking Nanoha's hands in her own Fate knew she was about to change everything between them but this was a change she was sure both of them wanted. It was time they stopped pretending and started actually living the life they dreamed of. Sapphire eyes looked at her curiously, not even a hint of suspicion that she knew what Fate was going to say.

"Um Nanoha, I… ah… I want to ask you something," Fate began hesitantly as her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

Sensing Fate's tension Nanoha squeezed her hands and said gently, "You can ask me anything Fate-chan."

Pulling one hand away she pulled out the ring box and shaking offered it to Nanoha, burgundy eyes now large with panic as she did the thing she had dreamed of for years, "Will you marry me?"

Shocked and stunned Nanoha stared at the small black box in Fate's hand. Inside that box was the proof that she hadn't been a deluded fool for so many damn years. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about how long she had hoped and prayed for this moment and it was now here. But before she could say yes she had to tell Fate the truth, if she could forgive her for going behind her back then she could happily agree.

Cupping Fate's cheek Nanoha felt like she was tearing her own heart out with a rusty blade, "Ask me again after our baby is born Fate-chan."

Frowning Fate asked, "You do want to marry me though? You're not just saying that to let me down gently?"

The pain of rejection was clear in the blonde's voice and eyes which was something Nanoha would never allow. Cupping Fate's face in her hands she pulled her closer as she leaned in as much as she could. It only took an instant for Fate to realize what Nanoha was doing and there was no way she was going to ruin this moment. Stretching herself up as much as possible to make sure Nanoha didn't strain herself Fate met soft lips and nearly burst out crying. Letting her hands slide into soft auburn hair she used her grip to deepen the kiss. Years of dreaming of this kiss had her desperate to pour every ounce of love and devotion into it.

It was only the sound of cameras going off that finally made the pair break apart with Nanoha now hiding her blushing girlfriend's face against her neck. Giving both Hayate and her sister a menacing glare she said with more than a hint of threat, "You had better not be planning on doing anything improper with those pictures."

Grinning like a loon Hayate ignored the glare knowing there was no way Nanoha was going to let Fate go now. So taking the golden opportunity teased the pair, "I plan on making posters. There are people who would pay big money for these. Besides no one would believe me that you two finally got your heads out of your asses and actually kissed."

Just behind Hayate, Nanoha noticed Suzuka was now sitting on Arisa and covering her mouth as she flailed angrily. She really didn't want to know which of them she was trying to chew out and was thankful Suzuka was preventing her from saying anything that could damage their friendship. She gave the dark haired woman a reassuring smile to ease her worries and hopefully let her know she hadn't lost her mind completely.

The short haired blonde glared at the IDIOT, if not for Suzuka she'd be tearing her a new asshole. Two FUCKING decades she'd waited for them to get their acts together and now when Fate finally got her thumb out of her ass Nanoha said, 'ask me later.' NO! She would not let this pass, Nanoha needed some sense knocked into her and she was just the person to do it!

Miyuki was carefully tucking her phone away far from confiscation and her sister's infamous temper. Nanoha's response wasn't the one she expected but then nothing about the pair's courtship was normal so she just shrugged and decided to let them handle it. Of course if Nanoha had said 'no' outright then she would have dragged the girl to the nearest hospital to have her head examined.

The matriarchs of the two families looked less than pleased with the situation and no one was foolish enough to try and silence them.

Lindy pointedly asked, "Can I ask why you won't accept my daughter's proposal? I would have thought she'd have proven herself to you by now."

Momoko threw in her own opinion, "I can't believe you! You've been dreaming of this since you were a little girl, don't think I didn't know about you practicing your signature, Nanoha Harlaown, since you were twelve. Even before that you expended so much energy staying close to Fate I was beginning to think you were conjoined. Why in the world aren't we all celebrating your engagement right now?!"

Nanoha could see how upset both mothers were and honestly wanted to tell them the truth. She wanted to tell Fate, "Yes!" bright and boldly but until the baby was born she couldn't. Fate deserved the whole truth before deciding if she really wanted to marry someone so selfish.

Fate could feel Nanoha trembling under the onslaught from their parents so pulled away. Standing up and moving to block the elder women's view of the pregnant woman, she said, "I appreciate your concern over our relationship. But Nanoha has made her position clear, she will answer me after our baby is born. I'll happily wait for her answer, as long as she lets me stay by her side I don't care whether she accepts or rejects my offer."

Turning back to her best friend and looking down at her Fate smiled as she said the words she always wanted to say, "I love you Nanoha, with all my heart. I will always strive to make you happy and protect our family."

Pulling herself up out of her chair the blue eyed devil captured Fate in another tight hug before kissing her again. While not as long as their first it was just as intense leaving Fate breathless. Arms wrapped around Fate's neck Nanoha said, "I love you so much Fate-chan."

While it wasn't the exact outcome Hayate was hoping for she was more than willing to take what she got. At least the pair were now being honest about how they felt and she doubted Nanoha would actually reject Fate once the baby was born. If her best friends needed a little more time before settling down then so be it. Once Nanoha and Fate were actually engaged she planned on throwing the biggest engagement party anyone had ever seen. Then she would make sure they had the perfect dream wedding which would fulfill every one of Nanoha's wishes.

Seeing the disgruntled looks on Lindy and Momoko's faces over the lack of an official engagement Hayate suggested, "Fate-chan, it's been a long day. Why don't you take Nanoha home for some rest. We can all visit with you later."

Accepting this escape Fate nodded and with an arm wrapped around Nanoha she smiled at her mom and Momoko, "We'll see you both again before you have to leave. Thank you so much for being here today."

Letting out a long breath of frustration Lindy shook her head then stepped forward to hug the two young women, "I love you both. Please don't drag this out any longer than necessary. I've been waiting for your wedding since you both moved to Mid Childa permanently and came of age."

Momoko gave her daughter a look which said she wasn't happy but didn't skimp on the hug she gave both girls, even whispering in Fate's ear, "Welcome to the family."

Blushing at this Fate was caught off guard by Miyuki pinching her cheek and saying, "Oh I am so happy to have another cute little sister."

Nanoha was happy to see Arisa was calm now but couldn't overlook the fact that Suzuka had a tight grip on her girlfriend. It was with a frustrated huff that the short haired blonde gave the pair a hug and mumbled a goodbye. Suzaka was more poised but there was still some concern over the situation lingering in her eyes. As much as Nanoha wanted to reassure her friend it would all be okay she couldn't. Hugging her she promised they'd see them again soon.

~"~"~

Arriving home Nanoha couldn't help noticing Fate playing with the ring box in her pocket as if she didn't know what to do with it. Taking her best friend's hand she took the box from her and then pulled Fate to their bedroom. Without opening the box, despite her curiosity to see what kind of rings Fate had purchased, she placed it inside the top dresser drawer.

"When the time comes we can discuss this again but for now I would like it very much if we could consider ourselves a couple. You're okay with me calling you my girlfriend now, right Fate-chan?"

Nanoha felt herself being lifted from her feet in the hug that came so fast all she saw was a blur of gold. Then she was being kissed again which made her smile as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. When she felt their bed against the back of her legs she blushed hotly as she thought, 'Oh god, is Fate really that eager?'

Pulling back Nanoha was conflicted, she so wanted Fate to touch her and finally become lovers with the blonde of her dreams. But there was the baby and the future to think of, if she allowed this to happen now it could ruin their relationship later. Looking up into burgundy eyes so full of emotion Nanoha thought she might drown in them.

Fate could see the conflict in Nanoha's eyes and that drove her lust away, she never wanted to pressure Nanoha into doing anything against her will. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, the growing bump that was their daughter resting against her flat stomach. Looking down at the where they met Fate let her hands trail forward so she could touch the mound. As her hands rubbed over the curve she could feel the baby within kick.

Swallowing back a lump in her throat that the riot of emotions in her had created Fate said, "I don't think I've ever been this happy before. The idea of you calling me your girlfriend and us being a real couple it makes my heart race. I won't lie Nanoha, the past few months I've become greedy, I want more. Before I could pretend I was happy with the idea of us just being friends but now I don't think I could survive if you found someone else to love. I won't force you to do anything you're not ready for but please promise me you won't let anyone else touch you."

Kissing Fate lightly Nanoha looked into her eyes as she pressed their foreheads together, "I promise you Fate-chan, I belong to you. The only person I want touching me intimately is you. I've been yours since I was nine years old. Nothing will ever change that."

Picking up Nanoha, Fate laid her down on the bed carefully. Lying down next to her she pulled her close before whispering, "Rest now."

Nanoha could feel Fate's body trembling with suppressed emotion. Shifting so she was facing Fate on her side she pulled her in for more kisses. Between each kiss she whispered words of love and devotion to her blonde idol. When Fate's tears began to flow Nanoha kissed them away. It didn't take long for her crybaby lover to cry herself out and fall asleep. Holding Fate tightly against her Nanoha began to pray everything really did work out. Losing this warmth, losing Fate's love and trust, it was too terrifying a thought.

Waking up in Nanoha's arms Fate couldn't help thinking about what this change in their relationship meant. Since learning of the pregnancy Fate couldn't help thinking about intimacy. Watching Nanoha's body change from her distant place as mere friend left her shaking some days with frustration. There was a burning need growing inside her day by day to imprint her own claim on the woman. Then no matter what happened in the future the sapphire eyed angel would always be hers.

How long would she be able to restrain herself from making some move that would offend Nanoha? Even now she wanted to taste more of of her girlfriend, kisses to her lips then down her smooth neck. Then lower, to breasts growing fuller each day in preparation for the coming birth. Groaning Fate wondered what Nanoha's milk would taste like. Sliding out of bed she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, cold water blasting. Striping down she stepped into the spray making a face of discomfort.

Leaning her head into the water hoping it would not only cool her head but wash away the increasingly explicit images flooding her mind. Now was not the time to be indulging in such perverted thinking. The only time she had ever given into the urges her body sometimes demanded was when she was on deployment and she had a single room to herself. Then and only then did she allow herself to think about Nanoha in that way. Afterwards she'd feel guilty and disgusted with herself, feelings she would use in battle where she could cleanse herself of her sins.

It had been months since she had touched herself and being in closer proximity to Nanoha was not helping. Now with all those kisses and the promise of more she felt like her self-control was being strained to its limits. Shaking her head she picked up the shampoo to begin washing when she heard the stall door open. Turning to look she saw Nanoha naked and with a frown on her face. Her chiding voice saying, "Mou Fate-chan! You'll get sick if you use cold water."

Immediately she felt the water turn from ice cold to warm then Nanoha stepped into the stall and she realized, 'She really is a devil.' Warm water sluiced down curves she wanted desperately to touch and taste. Not thinking about what she was doing she dropped the shampoo and exited the shower still dripping wet. Fumbling at the door she stepped back into their bedroom and grabbed Bardiche. Within seconds she was in her barrier jacket and zipping out of a window.

Nanoha was shocked as she saw Fate all but use a sonic move to get away from her. But more than her frantic flight it was the dark look of lust in her eyes that had her standing frozen. Fate wanted her and her actions had forced the woman she loved to flee before she could do anything to hurt their fledgling relationship. Slumping against the cold tiled wall Nanoha came to the sudden realization that nothing between them would be the same.

It was nearly three hours later before Fate came home wearing her training gear and looking physically exhausted. She had pushed her body to the very limits in the hopes of leaving no energy left to become aroused by her girlfriend. Entering the house she immediately saw Nanoha curled into a ball on the couch and panicked. Rushing over to the woman she could see she had been crying and that felt like a dagger to the heart.

Nanoha was still trying to wake up when she felt Fate pull her close and start babbling apologies. Hugging her girlfriend she tried to calm her down by saying, "I'm okay Fate-chan. Please stop apologizing, if anyone should be sorry it's me. I was thoughtless and didn't think about your feelings. I am so sorry I made you uncomfortable."

Face hidden in Nanoha's hair Fate admitted, "I didn't think it would be like this. I should be able to control myself around you. But now that we've kissed I find myself wanting more. If you really want to wait before doing anything Nanoha I think I am going to need to sleep in a separate bed from you. Looking at your sleeping face, feeling your warmth, it makes me feel so weak, I'm scared I might do something you'll hate and ruin everything."

Petting Fate's long hair Nanoha asked incredulously, "Do you really find me attractive like this? I'm so big now."

Suddenly the body she was holding tensed then she felt warm lips on her neck and it was like her brain was shutting down from the sheer pleasure she was receiving. Kisses, licks and gentle nips to her skin had her shuddering with arousal. Fate's voice was thick with lust as she continued her loving assault to taste every inch of Nanoha's neck, "I want to touch all of you, taste you, hear all the little moans you can make. I want to mark you as my own."

Fate's hands were now under her shirt and the feeling of her slightly calloused fingers rubbing up her sides and back was making it hard to breathe. When she felt her bra being undone she was shocked but Fate's mouth was back on hers and suddenly the idea of stopping this no longer seemed feasible. She could feel those delightful hands moving back to her front and soon she'd know exactly how wonderful it would feel to be touched by Fate.

Instead there was a loud groan and Fate was standing up trying her best to calm her breathing. Covering her face she spoke desperately, "Damn it Nanoha. If you don't want me to go any further you had better go to our room and lock the door. I might be physically exhausted but I have more than enough energy to make love to you right now."

When Nanoha failed to move Fate groaned again, "Go Nanoha, I really don't want our first time to be a quick grope on our couch."

This kind of behavior was not normal for Fate, obviously there was something wrong with her but considering how powerful the lust between them was it was wiser to retreat. Going back to their room Nanoha locked the door and climbed on to their bed to begin what was going to be the longest night of her life. Downstairs Fate suffered alone on the sofa wondering, how it was possible she could be this weak? Had she always been a sex fiend? Was this the real reason why she had never tried to get closer to Nanoha?

The next morning Nanoha came down and found Fate sleeping on the couch but it was clear had been an uncomfortable and unrestful night. Touching her pregnant belly she cursed herself silently, her beautiful perfect Fate was suffering because of her selfishness. Shaking the blonde's shoulder Nanoha spoke softly, "Fate-chan, wake up. We have to meet our parents and the girls for brunch."

Bloodshot eyes opened and Nanoha felt another stab of guilt. Seeing the little flinch and sadness on her lover's face had Fate sitting up. Taking Nanoha's hand she gave it a little squeeze before saying, "We will work through this Nanoha. I'm stronger than my baser urges. I won't do anything to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for. I've loved you since we were children, and have been physically attracted to you since puberty. I can control myself."

Petting Fate's mussed up hair Nanoha said, "You aren't the only one who wants more Fate-chan. I… I just think we should wait a bit. After all now that I am your girlfriend you might find I'm a lot more annoying."

Fate laughed at this and kissed Nanoha's hand, "Twenty years and not once have I thought about leaving you. When I was deployed you were the first and last thing I thought of each day. You are my happiness, I'd sooner give up magic than I would you."

Hearing that made Nanoha's heart ache, she had often suspected Fate forgot all about her when deployed. Only having Bardiche schedule calls so she could keep up with her other duties back home. If Fate really missed her when she was gone then why did she keep leaving? The past few months proved she could have stayed if she had wanted to.

Pulling away Nanoha said quietly, "Get dressed Fate-chan or we'll be late."

Watching her best… girlfriend walk away to the kitchen left Fate feeling conflicted. She knew deep down she caused Nanoha to be lonely sometimes with her constant deployments but that was what had been expected of her. She was the Ace of the Navy, she was supposed to be the spearhead of the Enforcers and make sure the job was done quickly and safely. Nanoha had spoken of duty and honor all their lives, surely she had done exactly as her angel would have wanted her to?

~"~"~

Fate's ragged appearance did not go unnoticed, most had suspected that the pair would have gone at it like rabbits once they got home. But neither woman was showing the glowing happiness of a newly minted lover. When Hayate and Suzuka took Fate aside the blonde refused to talk about what happened. Momoko and Miyuki had even less success with Nanoha when they tried to press her for details. Brooding in the corner was Lindy and Arisa, who at this point had nearly lost all patience with the idiot couple.

Lindy knew Fate had issues when it came to her self esteem and accepting people loved her. It had been a struggle to get the girl to open up to her and agree to the adoption. Even now she suspected her daughter considered everyone of her actions based on how others would respond. She needed constant reassurance and acceptance from those she cared about. It was one of the reasons why she accepted Nanoha's place in Fate's life. Nanoha clearly loved Fate and supported her wholeheartedly, even if she didn't show it all the ways Fate might want.

Arisa wasn't sure who she was more pissed with but considering how much Nanoha prided herself on her 'Full Power, Full Throttle' attitude she was leaning towards smacking her. The pathetic way Fate followed Nanoha around like a lost puppy since they were kids she couldn't really expect any better from the woman now. Fate's behavior has always been consistent but Nanoha could only act confident and cheerful when the blonde mage was near. When the girl was gone she would slump back into her indecisive confusion. Arisa suspected Nanoha got more of her self identity from Fate than Fate did from Nanoha.

Sitting down to eat Fate found she was able to relax now that they were in public. None of her baser urges came out when she touched Nanoha or looked at her. While she would have loved to have kissed her girlfriend she didn't have the same driving need as she had when they were alone. Maybe all she really needed was a little more time to adjust to their relationship changing. Taking her renewed sense of control as a sign that things were getting better she leaned into Nanoha and pulled her closer.

Nanoha wasn't sure if she should be giving into Fate's touches, if last night was any indication of how strongly Fate felt then this could get embarrassing for both of them. When the taller woman pulled her in so their sides fully touched it nearly had Nanoha jumping up from the booth they were seated around. Looking up at Fate in concern she couldn't miss the hurt on the blonde's face from her reaction. Nanoha felt like kicking herself when she saw rejection and loneliness reemerge in the burgundy eyes she loved so much.

The rest of the meal was subdued as no one wanted to make matters worse by starting an argument. Taking the visitors back to their teleportation dock Nanoha felt as if the whole weekend had been one step forward three steps back regarding her relationship with Fate. They were together but now found themselves unable to touch comfortably like before. The worst part was she now knew Fate loved her the same way she loved the blonde and if it wasn't for her selfishness they could, at this moment, be happy.

Before leaving Lindy pulled her daughter aside, "Fate, I don't know what is going on between you and Nanoha. I'm not going to ask either but I will give this one piece of advice. If you want this to work then you need to communicate. I know you're scared of losing her but if you let this drag out it will only get worse."

Hugging her mom Fate sighed, "I will try. It's complicated."

Kissing her daughter's cheek and smiling at this admission, "When you love someone it usually is. Just keep your love in mind when talking and if you ever do get upset stop and think before you speak. You've been together for two decades, don't let these growing pains ruin that for you."

Feeling a lot better Fate smiled at her mom before giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks mom. I love you."

Stepping back over to the rest of the group Lindy stepped up onto the transporter to wait for the others.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the friends with Arisa saying quietly, "Don't freak out. You know she loves you," then pulled away from Fate grimacing as she straightened her clothes distractedly.

Momoko took her own daughter aside, and couldn't help noticing how fidgety she was. Poking her daughter's cheek she said, "I don't know what you are hiding Nanoha but you better deal with it now before you make matters worse. There are two ways to lie, by admission and omission. Not saying something is just as bad, if not worse, than flat out telling the lie. I know you would never do anything to purposely hurt anyone, especially Fate. Just talk out the situation with her and then I can come back and help you plan your wedding and visit my grandbaby."

Flushing with guilt Nanoha ducked her head and whispered, "What if what I did was really selfish and betrayed Fate-chan's trust?"

Lifting her daughter's chin Momoko looked into her daughter's vivid blue eyes, "Did you have sex with someone?"

Eyes wide Nanoha shook her head violently saying emphatically, "No! I couldn't have. I mean… um I love Fate-chan and I want her to be my first and only. It's just I put my own desires before hers so...um uh…"

Studying her youngest closer Momoko pointed out, "Nanoha, your dancing around the issue isn't helping. Listen to me, short of you taking a lover, telling her you hate her, and that you never want to see her again I can't think of anything that could make Fate leave you. The whole reason you two ended up in this strange platonic relationship when you really love one another is because both of you were too selfless to ask for more."

Leaning her head onto her mother's shoulder she admitted, "I'm scared mama. Since she came home everything has changed. What if…"

Pushing her daughter away Momoko glared at her child, "Stop it! You were the one who changed things by deciding to have a baby. Fate-chan has been incredibly generous and accepting of the situation. If you didn't want things to change then you should have thought through your actions before doing something so life changing."

Seeing things getting strained between mother and daughter Fate came over, quietly speaking she said, "Momoko-san? Is everything okay?"

Fate might have addressed her mother but Nanoha could see the the blonde's eyes flickering back to her with increasing worry. The fact that Fate was unsure as to whether to talk directly to her increased her feelings of guilt. Momoko moved to the blonde giving her a hug then said pointedly as she dragged her daughter over and pushed her into the woman's arms, "I love you both. Fate-chan I leave my idiot daughter in your care. And just so you know, there is no return policy."

With her arms around Nanoha once again Fate found herself saying, "Just as well, I had no plans on giving her up. Thank you so much for coming to visit, it meant the world to both of us."

Fate held on to Nanoha as they watched their friends and family disappear in a flash of light. The weight of change and the need to talk made them both quiet. The drive home had Nanoha running through possible ways to tell Fate what she needed to say. All the while Fate began to wonder how to discuss their relationship without making things worse.

The heavy mood had both women unsure how to talk to each other. Fate didn't want to pressure Nanoha into talking when she wasn't ready yet. Nanoha completely unsure how to even begin. Sitting down on the couch Nanoha buried her face in her hands which disturbed Fate who dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriend.

Pulling Nanoha's hands away Fate asked worriedly, "Nanoha? Sweetheart… I…" Fate's voice trailed off as she looked into blue eyes and was caught up in the rush of desire that flooded her. Mind now losing focus on discussion and an urge to action overwhelmed her. Leaning in Fate kissed Nanoha and she could almost feel their magic mixing and merging. Secret fantasies of how she would claim Nanoha filled her head and her hands began to move to make dreams reality.

It was only when Fate realized she was now on top of Nanoha pinning her to the couch that she pulled away. The realization coming when the bump between them gave her a kick which instantly broke her out of her lust haze. Shaking at the intensity of emotions and her complete lack of control Fate crossed the room to the dining room and sat down. Even now she could feel an almost magnetic pull towards Nanoha. Licking her lips and tasting the woman nearly had her returning to the couch to finish what she'd started.

Sitting up and trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Fate had been able to undo her shirt and bra so quickly Nanoha was stunned. Her best friend was the model of self control and restraint. It hadn't escaped her notice either that their magic had been reaching for each other. Suddenly a spark of fear entered her heart, was this too all her fault? Had she robbed Fate so brutally?

Needing more information she got up and said distractedly, "I need to go out for a bit Fate-chan," as she fixed her clothing then headed for the door with a determined look on her face.

Fate couldn't say anything to stop her friend, the fragile grip she had over herself wouldn't even allow her to look at the woman. Hearing Nanoha's voice was almost enough to snap it as her instincts screamed for her to stop her prey from fleeing and devour her completely. It was only by concentrating on her tightly clasped hands that she was able to stave off her lustful urges. As strong as her mind and strength of will might be they were barely able to hold back the feelings that had grown over two decades.

~~~To be continued... Favorite so you don't miss the final chapter!~~~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The final chapter and epilogue are here! I was thinking of dragging out the story by delaying the upload of the epilogue but I think the story flows better if you get it all in one go. I also have very little patience as a reader so I won't be cruel by teasing y'all more than necessary. Remember to favorite or follow me as I will have more stories coming soon. I am getting closer and closer to finishing another multi-chapter story and there are a few tiny bunnies waiting to hop out. Reviews are appreciated as they let me know what my readers want and how to improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN, I do not make any profits from my writing.

 **Chapter Three**

Coming home hours later Nanoha was terrified, how in the world was she supposed to admit to what she'd done? Entering the dark house she looked around for signs of the woman she loved more than life itself. That's how her eyes came to rest on a folded sheet of paper with her name on it. Picking it up she saw the writing was Fate's neat script and reading the words made her stomach roil with panic. 'She's gone, oh god… she's gone,' repeated over and over again in her head as tears began to flow.

Back at TSAB headquarters Fate had finished her housing request and for the first time in a decade would be living alone. She had only grabbed her most essential personal items when leaving. When she had tried to pack all her clothing she had broken down in sobs as a wrenching pain tore through her chest. It was only by thinking of the separation as temporary and by packing only the necessities like she was going on a deployment was she able to walk out of the house.

Walking down the echoing hall of one of the dormitories she tried to remember the last time she lived in such a building. Not even during her time with Riot Force 6 and living in its assigned dorms had she lived alone. Before that she had split her time between her assigned dorm and Nanoha's when she was home from deployments. Sometimes she'd enter her room and find the auburn haired angel sleeping in her bed or cooking a welcome home meal.

Entering the room she felt a chill at the bleak barrenness of the space. The single bed in the corner brought back memories of having to share one with Nanoha and the fact that both had enjoyed the experience. Tucking Nanoha between her body and the wall she had held the girl tightly so as to not fall off the mattress. On the occasions that she arrived back at night and Nanoha was already asleep she could remember slipping her body under Nanoha's and allowing the girl to rest against her completely.

Dropping her bag on the bed she pulled out her clothing and hung up her uniform in the small locker. How often had she really spent a day in one of these stark rooms? Stripping down she went to the tiny bathroom to shower. She didn't even realize she was crying until the sob tore its way out of her throat. Knees weak she dropped to the floor and cried, she wanted to be at home, she wanted _her_ Nanoha to hug her and tell her it was all going to be okay.

Climbing out of the shower Fate barely had the strength of will to pull on clothes before collapsing into the bed. The almost antiseptic smell of the sheets and hardness of the mattress did nothing to soothe her. Pressing her face into the pillow she screamed from the red hot pain in her chest. She wanted to be home, she wanted her family, she needed Nanoha.

Falling into an exhausted sleep Fate found herself in a world of nightmares. The vision of Nanoha leaving her behind and walking away with some shadowy _other_ haunted her. Bitter words of reproach for having left Nanoha alone and lonely too often. How her cowardice had forced the girl to seek another to fill the space she so callously abandoned. Each new scene her subconscious created pointing out her failures and how she had brought this on herself.

Waking up in a cold sweat Fate looked around the room and the sight had her vomiting. With the last of her strength she forced herself to fall back onto the bed before blacking out. It was only when she failed to show up to work did anyone realize something was wrong. Bardiche having been placed in hibernation mode so as to avoid all calls and not allowing the AI to argue with her. So when the doors to her room were forced open the sight of her shivering body was a shock to her secretary.

Within minutes a medical team was on site and she was being moved to a TSAB hospital. The doctors were all confused as her vital signs fluctuated all over the place. She had sweated so much during the night she was now dehydrated and had a dangerously high fever. Whatever they did to alleviate the symptoms could only help for minutes at a time as some new complication arose. Unsure of what to do they checked for her next of kin and a nurse made the call.

When Nanoha picked up the phone it seemed like her nightmare was coming true. The night had brought nightmares which tortured her with Fate's death. How many times had she wanted to tell the blonde to not go on some dangerous mission? How many times had the woman come home battered and wounded? It was during those times that she came closest to telling Fate her true feelings. But it was the fear that Fate already knew and that was why she was running away that halted her words. After all how could two people as close as they were live together for so long without coming to understand what the other was feeling.

Entering the hospital room where Fate was now attached to so many tubes and wires Nanoha thought she was going to be ill. 'This shouldn't be happening, Fate shouldn't be suffering this way, if I'd known this was going to be the result of my selfishness I'd never have…' her thoughts were cut off by a sharp kick. Touching her stomach she found she couldn't finish the thought, this baby was wanted but she had gone by the wrong means to get her.

Stepping closer to the bed she took Fate's hand and the rapid beep representing Fate's heartbeat calmed to a much more normal pace. Settling on the edge of the bed she leaned over to kiss Fate's brow, cheek and lips. Whispering to her, "I love you Fate-chan. I am so sorry for putting you through all this. I've been terribly selfish and betrayed your trust but if you are willing to listen and give me another chance I swear to heaven I will spend the rest of my life making you happy."

~"~"~

When Fate woke up her head ached and she felt like she had just been blasted by one of Nanoha's Starlight Breakers. Trying to sit up she found she couldn't because she was weighted down by a body. Looking down she saw the familiar auburn hair of her girlfriend. Their bodies pressed together to ensure maximum warmth and comfort for both. This was what she had missed for the past two nights, this comforting warmth that reassured her of Nanoha's affection.

Reaching up with her free hand she saw a bandage on it where she assumed an IV had been attached. Looking around she noticed they were in a private hospital room but most of the medical equipment looked to be missing or unused. Whatever was wrong with her it seemed the best medicine for it had been having Nanoha close by.

Relaxing back into the pillow Fate shifted a bit to bring Nanoha closer then fell back into a restful sleep. It was another hour before a certain doctor came in to check on the patient and saw the woman was now snuggling with her girlfriend. Behind the blonde doctor was a worried brunette who seeing the sleeping pair nudged her Knight, "Hey Shamal, are you sure she really was sick? She looks pretty healthy to me right now."

Hearing the voices Nanoha tried to hide from the noise by burrowing deeper into the warmth that surrounded her making Fate moan as her face nuzzled against her breasts. The snickering noise that followed and the certainty that the softness she was now enveloped in wasn't a pillow made Nanoha open an eye. The clinical green smock that covered Fate's body did nothing to diminish the allure the woman emitted. She was about to pull away and put some distance between herself and Fate for propriety's sake when she felt the arm around her tighten.

In a voice gravelly from sleep Fate said, "Last time I checked visiting hours didn't start for non-family members until after ten am. Get out Hayate, my headache doesn't need any more help," then Fate shifted pulling Nanoha in before resettling for more sleep.

With a sigh Shamal said, "Hayate please wait outside, I need to give Fate a check up."

Pulling the blanket higher over both herself and Nanoha, Fate said, "Later Shamal, I want more sleep."

At first Nanoha had no idea what to think about the circumstances but once Fate started acting like a little kid wanting to sleep in she couldn't help laughing. Very rarely when overtired and feeling sick Fate would behave in this manner. This was how she knew when her beloved was really ill because it was the only time she became demanding. She suspected this needy behavior was one of the few characteristics she had inherited from Alicia.

Reaching up she pulled Fate's face down to look at her and said gently, "Sweetheart you need to let Shamal-sensei do her check up. You were so sick my love, I need to know you're going to be okay."

Looking into pleading violet eyes Fate huffed then pouted, "Fine, but when she's done with me then you have to let her check you too. I'm want to make sure you and the baby are okay."

Stiffening at the thought of Shamal finding out the truth before she could talk to Fate, Nanoha just made matters worse. The feeling of Fate releasing her and pulling away with a look of hurt anger in her eyes was enough to make Nanoha grab hold tightly to the retreating body. Whimpering now in fear that she had finally pushed Fate too far Nanoha said, "Please just let me explain. Just give me some time to explain."

Whipping off the blanket Fate stared down at her girlfriend tears now falling, "Why? Tell me why Nanoha, what have I done to make you distrust me? Haven't I proven myself by now? Or am I really no good after all?"

Seeing how volatile things were getting between the pair Shamal was torn over stopping them before Nanoha became too upset and letting them finally resolve their issues. In the end it was Hayate who decided by pulling her out of the room and shutting the door firmly behind them. The petite woman then took a guard stance in front of the door. No one would enter, or exit, the room until the couple stopped being such idiots.

Inside the room Nanoha started crying also as she tried to force the right words out, "Oh Fate-chan, you're perfect, you are everything I've ever wanted. Do you know how hard it was for me to let you go? I hated seeing you board your ship and knowing that might be the last time I'd ever see you. So many Enforcers never come home."

The sight of tears was all that was needed to take all the fight out of Fate, not that she'd even considered fighting against Nanoha. All she wanted was the truth, if there was someone else with a claim on _their_ baby she needed to know. She needed to know why Nanoha wouldn't accept her proposal. But most of all she needed to know that they still had a future together.

Kissing the tears on flushed cheeks Fate whispered, "Nothing would stop me from coming home to you. Did you think I liked getting on those ships? I wanted nothing more than for you to tell me to stay. Instead you just smiled and let me go as if it didn't matter to you if I was there or not."

Fate was now sitting crossed legged on the bed and had Nanoha facing her on her lap. Hearing Fate's response made the pain inside Nanoha's chest redouble, where she had seen Fate running away the woman had been silently begging her to ask her to stay. Her sweet Fate-chan would never ask for more than friendship. There were still nights where the woman woke up trembling with fright that Nanoha hadn't extended her hand to her. It was a well known fact that the blonde was immensely strong; physically, mentally, magically and emotionally, but allow her to question Nanoha's affection and she crumbled like wet sand.

Resting her head on Fate's shoulder Nanoha grasped Fate's hospital smock as she finally admitted to the truth, "When you left on missions I sometimes, a lot of times, wondered if you were running away from me. I wasn't sure if you understood what I wanted from you and all the missions was your way of keeping me at arm's length. Your silent way of telling me you didn't want things to change and we could only be friends."

Horrified at this idea Fate squeezed Nanoha closer and tried to deny this thinking but Nanoha shushed her saying, "Let me continue Fate-chan. I need to tell you this to make you understand why I did… uh...um what I did."

Unhappy but willing to listen Fate nodded before shifting again to make Nanoha more comfortable and get her closer. The fact that her girlfriend was being so accommodating made her guilt grow but there could be no more stalling. Taking a deep breath Nanoha continued, "When you left on your last mission I finally reached the end of my endurance. Without Vivio around to distract me and there being no contact between us I… I started getting depressed. I cried a lot and began to imagine a future where you were no longer a part of my life. What reason did you have to continue living with me?"

Nanoha could feel the affect her words were having on Fate, the trembling and hot tears making it almost impossible to go on. But go on she must, Fate needed to know this, she'd kept the truth from her too long. Turning her head she pressed a soft kiss on the smooth neck before speaking again, "Before she left for her new school Vivio had taken some books out of the Infinity Library and I had kept a few that had a mix of history and rituals used during various times. In one of the books it told about two lovers who were forcefully separated during a war. One of the lovers was a minor queen and she needed an heir, as a mage she knew there was a way for her to have a child using a ritual. The only problem was she didn't have all the necessary items to do so according to the traditional method."

Reaching down Nanoha rubbed her belly and felt a soft fluttering feeling which made her smile, "I've always wanted a child with you. Seeing you with Vivio just made that desire stronger. When I read about this alternative ritual I became obsessed. The only problem was both partners had to truly love one another, and I wasn't sure what you felt for me. I've known for years you love me as a friend but this had to be romantic love, the kind of love that makes two people want to spend the rest of their lives together."

It was at this point Fate made the connection, but still didn't understand the 'how' of it all. Pulling back eyes wide she looked down at the bump and mindlessly her hand reached for it. The feeling of _her_ baby's vibrant presence immediately made itself known. Heart pounding Fate felt shock and joy fill her, with a shaky breath she said, "Mine. She's mine."

Covering Fate's hand Nanoha said, "That's right. I… I'm sorry Fate-chan."

Confused over this Fate asked, "Why?"

Babbling now Nanoha tried to explain, "I needed proof you really loved me. I needed a way to keep you tied to me. But most of all I wanted your child, if you continued going on those goddamn missions and were killed then I'd never have the chance. I wanted a little Fate-chan that I could love unrestrainedly and spoil, because I've never been allowed to show you how much I care."

Frowning deeply Fate shook her head, "No, why are you apologizing? This is what you wanted, right?"

Cupping her lover's face Nanoha lifted it so they could look eye to eye, "I'm apologizing because I did this without discussing it with you. I didn't even give you a choice in the matter. I'm apologizing because I'm so damn selfish. Even now, knowing how much I've hurt you I can't regret my decision. I want her so much Fate-chan, I want us to be a family, I want to love you properly from now until the day I die. Can you forgive me for being so greedy?"

Pulling away Fate stood up and tried to work through all the conflicting emotions and thoughts in her head. She was feeling happy, scared, confused and, the longer the truth bounded around in her head, strangely _used._ Running her hands through her hair she tried to concentrate on the most important aspect of the situation, "Were you planning on telling me the truth? Or was I supposed to never know?"

Getting up Nanoha stood before Fate and admitted, "I wanted to tell you that first night. Then you got so upset and I nearly lost the baby. She needs both of us to live and develop properly. The ritual pulls on both our magic to help in her development."

Hearing those words was like a kick to the chest, breathless Fate asked, "I could have killed her?" Then another realization struck her, "I'm the reason why you've had such a hard time with the pregnancy. Aren't I?"

Looking away for a moment Nanoha sighed, "Your negative feelings prevented some of your magic from helping for a time. Once you accepted her though it became so much easier. She's grown a lot since that night."

Studying Nanoha's form, Fate couldn't help thinking about how thin she'd been and remembered Shamal saying the baby had been undersized. Guilt and a different sort of resentment grew inside her as she thought about the damage she might have done, "Before I felt her move and you called her ours I resented her. I couldn't hate her because she is part of you. But I did resent her because she made me question what place I had in your life. For a time I wondered if there was someone else. Someone who would share the family life I once had with you, taking my place by your side."

Taking Fate's hand Nanoha petted it as she said, "Fate-chan, no one could ever take your place. I should have told you a long time ago how much I love you but I was scared you'd just accept me out some strange sense of obligation. I wanted you to tell me how you felt before I put any pressure on you. I thought I could be happy with just being your best friend as long as I had you by my side. Then you kept going on those damnable missions staying away for longer and longer. Your coming home with injuries and the communications blackouts drove me… insane."

Unable to resist the magnetism of Nanoha's body and needing to reassure both of them Fate pulled the auburn haired woman into her arms. Holding her for a long moment before saying, "I drove you to do this. I can see that but Nanoha why didn't you just tell me you were ready for a baby? I've been waiting for you to say something for years. You kept saying someday you wanted to give Vivio a little sister. I would have supported your decision and given you any help necessary."

Shaking her head against Fate's shoulder Nanoha said, "It wasn't just a baby I wanted Fate-chan. I want you. It would have killed me to watch you walk back onto a ship while still pregnant with your child. That's been my biggest fear since you came home. Would you leave me again?"

While Fate could still feel her frustration with Nanoha she could also feel her amorous feelings growing again. Maybe it was because she was coming to understand the situation but the need to touch, taste and claim began to grow again. The need to mark this woman as her own and end once and for all the question of what she wanted. Lowering her head she found Nanoha's delicate neck and gave it a gentle nip before kissing and licking at the soft skin. Her hands held her captive in place when she began to squirm under the treatment.

Speaking quietly but forcefully Fate said, "You want me, now you have me. You want to know how I really feel, let me show you. I promise you Nanoha once I'm done you'll fully understand my feelings."

Pushing Fate away enough to look her in the eyes Nanoha said sadly, "Fate-chan what you're feeling right now isn't normal. It's the ritual, it wants you to bond yourself to me. If you do this our magic will be permanently joined. Not just inside our baby but in both our cores, you'd never be able to leave me."

Laughing almost bitterly at that statement Fate picked Nanoha up and placed her back on the bed. Pulling off Nanoha's shirt and enjoying the now rapid breathing her lover was displaying Fate leaned in, "You make it sound like I ever had the ability to leave you in the first place."

Emphasizing this statement Fate kissed Nanoha hard, forcing her tongue into the sweet mouth she dreamed about. Sucking on the hidden muscle, trying to take in her taste as much as possible, Fate was able to elicit a moan. Nimble fingers made short work of the sky blue bra blocking her access to soft orbs. Tossing aside the unwanted fabric Fate let her hands cup each mound and gently squeeze the tender flesh.

Nanoha was torn between letting Fate have her way and stopping her out of a rapidly diminishing sense of duty. The feeling of strong fingers now plucking at her highly sensitive nipples had her moaning and arching up into the torturous treatment. Hot breath brushed down her neck as Fate's mouth moved lower, across her chin, neck, collarbone then lower still. The first touch of her breasts with a slick tongue made her grip at blonde hair and start to beg. Not that Fate stop, as rational thought demanded but for her to stop teasing and touch her properly.

Sucking in one plump nipple Fate watched from her vantage point Nanoha's face, how flushed she was becoming, the pleasured look only she now knew, the way she was now biting her lips to hold back her voice. Telepathically Fate teased her girlfriend, ' _Nanoha, are you enjoying this? Let me hear your voice. Tell me how it feels.'_

Turning and covering her face with her hands the pregnant woman tried to regain control of her facilities but the feeling of Fate biting down on the captured nipple made her cry out. Suck, nip, flick, this pattern was repeated on both her breasts over and over until she was a babbling bundle of nerves. "More Fate-chan! Oh god, don't stop. Please darling I need more."

Pressing the two full mounds together Fate found she could take both nipples into her mouth at once. Giving them a quick kiss before sucking hard on both pregnancy sensitive tips bringing Nanoha to her first orgasm. The feeling of the woman shuddering under her was empowering and made her hungry for more. Sitting up she shifted so she could remove Nanoha's skirt and panties. The scent of arousal in the air making her mouth water as she took in the slick wet folds of her lover's most sacred place.

Before diving into the feast placed before her Fate took in all of Nanoha, burning the image of her beloved in her mind to cherish forever. The most glorious part of it all was the round belly she now knew held her child, pressing a fleeting kiss to the soft skin as she whispered, "I love you," then began to move to her ultimate goal.

Before she could move out of reach Nanoha caught her and though on the brink of no longer caring she said, "Fate-chan you don't have to do this."

Frowning Fate asked, "Do you want me to stop? Do you hate it?"

The fact that Fate could even ask that question hurt, "I want this so much but do you? Do you really want this? You've never once showed an interest in me like this."

Kissing Nanoha with as much love as she could pour into it Fate then admitted, "Why do you think I run away so often? If I didn't I might have jumped you years ago. Maybe this will make you hate me but I have been masturbating to thoughts of you since I was a teenager."

Something in Nanoha snapped at the thought of Fate touching herself while thinking of her. Pushing Fate over Nanoha carefully removed the hospital smock and look down at her perfect goddess. Letting her hand run over the smooth curve of Fate's hip then higher up to trace the underside of her full breasts. With blunt nails she scratched lightly at the pale flesh as she asked, "Tell me Fate-chan what have you imagined me doing to you?"

The touch and question made the blonde shudder and moan, "Na~no~ha, please. Ah, if you won't let me touch you then please make me yours. I want to belong to Nanoha."

Climbing onto Fate Nanoha rested on her hips for a moment before letting her hands massage perfectly shaped breasts. Enjoying the feel of Fate's hips rolling up under her as she teased pink buds Nanoha knew she wouldn't be able to stop. This bonding might not be what she had planned but it was what she wanted more than anything. Knowing this beautiful woman would be hers for all time made her heart sing.

Reaching down between them Nanoha could feel Fate's wetness and it was more than she had expected. The blonde was so hot and slick with need it made her dizzy with desire. Rubbing up and down the folds to gather the moisture Nanoha spoke, "Yes, yes Fate-chan. You will be mine. I will never let you go," then finding her opening pushed a single digit inside.

Clenching walls pulled her in deeper as if every part of Fate wanted to possess her. Slowly thrusting into this welcoming heat Nanoha watched Fate's face. Head now pressed hard against the bed, her face flushed with passion, eyes screwed up closed as she was overwhelmed by the feelings rampaging through her body. When she found a sweet spot Fate arched up whimpering, "More."

The only regret Nanoha had at the moment was her lack of mobility thanks to her pregnancy. What she wouldn't give to be able to feel more of Fate against her. Reaching out she took to teasing taut nipples which only made Fate more responsive. The flow of magic between them was beginning again, Nanoha could actually feel the swirling energy envelop her and settle in her belly. Slipping in a second finger into Fate's tight passage as she suddenly found herself on her back.

Fingers buried to the root inside Fate, Nanoha moaned when she felt Fate's hand reach between them and find her swollen sex. Propped up on one arm Fate allowed their bodies to rub against each other while putting little pressure on her pregnant stomach. The instant before finally linking them fully burgundy met violet and Nanoha could see so much love in them. Lifting her head she kissed Fate releasing a happy moan when she felt a long slim finger slide into her.

Maybe it was the magic, or just the fact that they had years of pent up sexual frustration but when Nanoha felt herself peaking she didn't want to cum alone. Increasing her pace and curling her fingers across an extra sensitive spot she was able to ensure their mutual release. Sweaty foreheads pressed together as they cried out in satisfaction.

Careful of Nanoha, Fate rolled off her but made sure to keep her close. Looking at her hand covered with the sweet nectar she had been earlier denied she began sucking them clean. Nanoha had been conflicted over what she should do next but seeing Fate act so boldly she followed her example. Dark eyes watched as she cleaned her fingers and made the heat at her center begin to build again. Just as Fate was about to move in closer there was a loud knocking.

It was only then that rational thought re-entered Fate's mind and seeing a naked Nanoha flushed from their _activities_ had her blushing like a tomato. Of course this didn't stop her from staring at the woman in her befuddled state. Should she ignore the knocking and go back to what they had been _doing_ or be a responsible adult and get dressed? The decision was made for when a smiling Nanoha threw her discarded smock over her head blocking her view.

The sound of giggling and the rustle of a body getting up was followed by the voice she loved saying, "Fate-chan is becoming a pervert. Get dressed, Shamal-sensei and Hayate-chan are waiting for us."

Slipping back into the drab smock Fate watched as Nanoha dressed and the urge to reverse the process had her sitting on her hands. Turning to look at her silent girlfriend Nanoha could see a hunger in burgundy eyes which stole her breath. Brushing back rumpled bangs Nanoha kissed Fate's forehead before promising, "When we get home I'll be all yours. For now let's make sure everything is okay."

Shifting so she was sitting on the edge of the bed Fate pulled Nanoha towards her, resting her head on her chest she asked, "Does that mean you'll let Shamal check the baby?"

Returning the embrace Nanoha kissed silky blonde hair, "Of course, my private doctor says she is fine but I honestly would have preferred Shamal-sensei overseeing my pregnancy. The ritual was Belkan so she'd know if things are developing correctly."

The little frustrated noise Fate at this made Nanoha wince, "Sweetheart, I wanted you to learn the truth from me, not from Shamal."

Rubbing the curve of Nanoha's belly Fate replied, "You have to promise me that whenever you feel lonely or like I am not giving you everything you need you will tell me. I want you to be greedy with me Nanoha."

Kissing Fate for this then pressing their foreheads together she said, "Be careful what you ask for Fate-chan, you might just get it."

With the dangerous glint entering Nanoha's eyes at the thought of being _greedy_ with Fate it was sheer bad luck for the banging to start again. With a groan Nanoha pulled away to open the door. Seeing the dark haired woman fall forward at the sudden action her annoyance with the pest grew.

Glaring at her friend Nanoha asked sharply, "May I help you?"

Pulling Hayate out of the way Shamal answered with her own question instead, "Why are you glowing?"

Then she looked at Fate and her eyes grew larger, "Okay you will tell me exactly what the hell you've been up to Nanoha. Your auras are flaring and this isn't normal."

Neither Fate nor Nanoha saw anything unusual but Hayate had finally snapped out of her own shock from seeing her friend lit up like a Christmas tree. Giving Nanoha's cheek a poke she squeaked when she received a static shock. Sucking her finger she whined, "This better not be permanent."

Getting up Fate came over to Nanoha and touching her cheek felt nothing but soft skin and a wonderful warmth inside her chest. She was about to lean in for a kiss when Shamal clapped her hands in front of the pair snapping them out of their lovey-dovey trance, "Hey! Stop that. Now I want you two to sit down, separately, and explain what's going on. The kind of magic I am seeing here is _not_ normal and I don't want this to affect your baby."

Stepping back quickly in fear of harming their child Fate's face took on a worried frown. Pouting at this Nanoha moved to a chair and sat down with a disgruntled sigh, "How much do you know about the Wer Ritual?"

Hearing this name not only did Shamal look horrified but so did Fate and Hayate. Pacing the floor Fate tried to calm herself but couldn't help asking, "Why would you do something so reckless? Nanoha, I really could have killed you. What were you thinking?"

Confused by the outrage Nanoha said, "Fate-chan, there wasn't that much danger. I am sure I could have carried her to term if anything happened to you."

Coming over to her girlfriend Fate shook her head and said, "No, you couldn't. That ritual has been banned for centuries, it kills mages. I've seen it."

Shamal added in, "Nanoha, historical records show it has only ever been used successfully in two cases, the creator and one of the warring state monarchs. Both mages were considered S+ mages but the reason why they succeeded where the others failed was because they were able to bond before the birth of the child. All others died in childbirth along with the baby. This method is considered little more than torture suicide since without the partner there can be no success."

Shivering at the idea of the woman she loves and child dying Fate said, "Nanoha there was a reason why our magic was forcing us closer. As Shamal explained, without the bond you'd have died in childbirth from over exerting your magical core. Our child would have followed you due to having an unstable core."

Cutting back in Shamal added, "Fate-san, you might not realize this but you'd have died too. The fact that you fought against bonding was the reason why you fell ill."

Horrified over her actions Nanoha clutched at the blonde, she could have killed them all. What if Fate had been delayed coming home? Never mind the thought of Fate rejecting her for her selfishness which would have ended their lives just as easily.

Shaking with the realization of what she'd done Nanoha felt inky blackness consume her. Not even the shouting of her name by Fate was enough to keep her from slipping into unconsciousness.

~"~"~

Waking up to a dark room Nanoha felt dehydrated and starving. Suddenly the cushion she was laying on moved and she was being propped up. In the gloom she could see a glass of water being brought towards her lips and she thirstily gulped down the drink. When it was empty the glass moved away from her and instead a plate with a sandwich was brought before her. It was then she realized her hands were shaking so hard she couldn't hold it.

Instead the shadowy person held it for her and allowed her to take a few bites before putting it down again. Another glass was brought to her lips and the medicinal taste of some evil concoction mixed up by Shamal was swallowed with a grimace. The pattern repeated a few times until the sandwich was gone and Nanoha leaned back with boneless fatigue. Eyes shutting she gave in to exhaustion, the calming warmth surrounding her lulling her back into sleep.

 _A cool hand felt her forehead before its owner finally spoke, "I am so angry at you right now, there are no words for it. If you weren't pregnant I would hit you."_

 _Tearing up again Nanoha whimpered, "I'm sorry."_

 _The pillow shook for a moment in suppressed rage, "You aren't sorry. This is what you wanted. When did I become an object to you? Or have I always been a toy for you to play with? You are no better than Her."_

 _Trying to sit up but too weak to move Nanoha cried out, "It wasn't like that Fate-chan! I was selfish and stupid but I never meant to hurt you."_

 _Cold cutting words shot back, "Yeah right, you used me. You played with my emotions, was it funny to see me struggle?"_

 _She couldn't find an answer that didn't sound hollow and fake, then suddenly she was no longer being supported but being sucked down into a morass of darkness. Flailing her arms she tried to fight back but she was too weak. Her last thought was, 'please, don't hurt the baby.'_

Blinking awake in the harsh light of day Nanoha groaned. Almost immediately the blinds were closed and a shadow fell over her. In the faint remaining light she could see it was Fate. Heart breaking she tried to speak, "Fei…"

A familiar cool hand brushed back her bangs and there was a shushing sound, "You had a bad dream. It's okay now. Just relax, you don't want to hurt the baby."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she asked, "Are you angry with me?"

In response to this Fate leaned over and knocked their foreheads together, "Calm down, I… I'm… I'm mostly confused. I'm angry at the situation we put ourselves in, I know I had a part to play in driving you to this. If I'd just been honest with you then maybe… How did we end up like this Nanoha?"

Holding Fate so their foreheads stayed connected she squeezed her eyes shut and admitted, "Because you are too selfless and I'm an idiot."

Chuckling a little at this Fate replied, "I'd believe that more if you reversed our faults. You've always put others before your own happiness."

Not believing this Nanoha blurted out, "I'm as bad as Precia! All I cared about was what I wanted. I didn't even consider your feelings."

Strong hands lifted her out of the bed and then she was enclosed in a tight embrace, "YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE THAT WOMAN."

Sobbing now Nanoha denied this, "I am! I used you. I lied to you. All to get what I wanted and in the process nearly got us both killed."

Growling now Fate shook the crying woman in her arms, "Enough! If you think that then answer this question for me, why did you want my baby?"

In a small voice Nanoha admitted, "Because I didn't think I could ever have you by honest means. I… I wanted to keep a part of you for myself. Even if I couldn't say, Fate-chan is mine and this is our family, I'd still have _our_ daughter to love."

There was some rustling off to the side and then Nanoha felt something cool being slipped onto her ring finger. Then Fate said, "Say it," their hands were now linked and resting over Nanoha's swollen tummy.

Trying to pull away Nanoha cried, "I can't! I don't deserve it. I forced you into this."

Suddenly the body holding hers was gone then the lights came on and Fate stood before her in all her golden glory. Pulling off her shirt she let the glamours she wore to hide her scars fall. Pointing at the marks on her arms that were clearly visible from the whipping she received as a child she choked out, "Did you do this to me?"

Shaking her head Nanoha felt her tears burn her cheeks knowing what else Fate was about to show her. Turning around she could see the dozens of scars she bore on her body from her mother's hand and years of service to the TSAB. Again Fate asked in her harsh voice, "Did you do this to me?"

Getting up Nanoha hugged her girlfriend and said softly, "No, but I have hurt you."

Sighing Fate agreed, "Yes, you have but not how you think you did. You can't steal what already belongs to you. You can't force someone to love you. All you did was hide the truth, and honestly, neither of us did a very good job at that."

Covering the hands clinging to her Fate smiled weakly, "I love you, I have since I was a child. Your stubbornness and willfulness has driven me mad sometimes but I'd never want you to change. Without those traits I wouldn't be here today."

Kissing Fate's back Nanoha mumbled, "You made me this way."

Snorting back a laugh at this the blonde shook her head, "My love I clearly remember you going FULL POWER on me when we were kids. I had nothing to do with _making_ you that way."

Pouting at this she argued, "Nope! If Fate-chan would have just stopped and talked to me properly I never would have had to blast you."

Pulling her lover back down onto the bed so she could cuddle her Fate couldn't help commenting, "You should have blasted me again."

Leaning in the White Devil curled into the warmth offered, "I wanted you to tell me on your own. I never wanted to force you."

Kissing Nanoha's forehead the blonde said, "I love you. Not just as a friend or makeshift family, but as the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want us to be a _real family_."

The feeling of peace that filled her at that moment erased her lingering guilt but concern that they could let things fester again Nanoha pleaded, "From here on Fate-chan, will you tell me what you are thinking? It'd make it so much easier for me."

Not wanting any further drama Fate answered back with a question of her own, "If I promise to tell you what I'm thinking will you do the same?"

Nodding her agreement Nanoha proved to be completely on board with this idea, "Right now I'm thinking, I'd really like it if Fate-chan kissed me."

Leaning over the amused blonde did so then slipped something into Nanoha's hand. Looking down at the matching ring to the one she wore Nanoha shivered with hope, "What do you want me to do with this?"

With one hundred percent sincerity Fate answered, "I want you to claim me. I want you to be able to say, Fate-chan is my wife," then touching the curve of Nanoha's belly, "and that this is our family."

Taking her hand Nanoha slid the ring into place and said with more than a hint of primeval possessiveness, "Mine," before kissing Fate.

~"~"~

Meanwhile Outside

Hayate paced around the living room only to stop in front of the bored looking blonde reading a book, growling she snapped out, "Are you sure this is the best thing to do? They were glowing then Nanoha passed out!"

Turning another page and in an unconcerned voice Shamal answered, "Fate confirmed they completed the bond, all they need is some time to let it settle. I've given Fate medicine to help Nanoha rest and to boost their cores so their baby doesn't take too much out of them during this last trimester. Once our little devil wakes up she'll be right as rain and probably bouncing off the walls again."

Gnawing on lip she worried, "What about her zapping me earlier? That's not gonna last forever is it?"

Barely restraining a smirk at this concern Shamal said, "That's merely the bond between them settling. Right now Fate's magic is shielding Nanoha, thus the shock you got from touching her. In a day or so the excess magic will be absorbed by the baby to stabilize her core. Then you can go back to teasing the two without _immediate_ consequences."

Frowning at this calm disinterest Hayate fumed, "What about their relationship?"

Licking her fingers to turn another page Shamal didn't show any concern, "Honestly Hayate-chan, do you think Fate would let Nanoha go?"

Puffing out her cheeks she snapped, "Of course not! Fate-chan loves Nanoha-chan!"

Using a bookmark to save her place Shamal stretched, "She's awake and her vitals are stable, we can go now."

Blinking in surprise Hayate asked, "How do you know?"

Picking up her bag the blonde said, "I had a monitoring charm on her, I have dispelled it since those two seem to be getting frisky and I don't need that kind of information."

Jaw slack Hayate turned to look at the bedroom door and when there was a muffled moan she decided aloud, "We're going home now!"

~ Epilogue ~

Being eight months pregnant wasn't how Nanoha wanted to get married but her parents and Fate both insisted that they had the wedding before she gave birth. Waddling down the aisle in a White dress seemed a bit dubious, obviously everyone in attendance knew she had no right to it. This had been non-negotiable with her bride-to-be as it was her signature color, what else would the White Devil wear? Shaking away her weird thoughts she focused on Fate waiting for her in her own champagne gown at the end of the flower bedecked path.

Exchanging vows as their friends and family watched was the fulfillment of one of Fate's earliest dreams. Not that she'd ever mentioned this aloud to anyone, her own desires had always been secondary to what was expected of her. But on this day she was going to be as selfish as possible, today she would become Nanoha's wife.

Watching the beautiful woman ripe with her child coming down the aisle almost had her heart imploding. The pride on Shiro's face as he handed his daughter over to her helped ease her guilt over stealing Nanoha. His kiss to her cheek and whispered, "Welcome to the family," nearly had her in tears.

Sensing her wife-to-be's emotional state Nanoha squeezed her hand. Kissing the back of it Fate was able to use the moment to blink back the moisture.

The ceremony was short but heartfelt, bringing more than a few people to happy tears. Those who had watched the pair growing up were relieved to see them finally reach this stage. Perhaps the happiest person there was their daughter. The blonde had returned home from school along with Arf who'd gone along with her as guardian/companion. The familiar was probably a close second in joy as she could feel how ecstatic Fate was at this new phase of her life. These two who had the most intimate view of the couple's relationship were gratified to see their belief in their love vindicated.

Hugging her mothers Vivio declared, "Oh mamas you both look so beautiful."

Nanoha clung to both her blondes and felt like her heart was ready to burst, 'This has to be heaven.'

Allowing Arf a chance to hug her master Nanoha released her wife as she continued to keep a tight hold on their daughter.

The busty wolf-woman kissed Fate's cheek before teasing, "Now remember I'm getting too old to be looking after a litter of pups. You're up to two now, don't go trying to beat your brother by going for more. My tail can't handle another set of twins."

Blushing Fate choked out, "Arf!"

Considering this Nanoha answered, "I believe there is a ritual that has been shown to produce twins or triplets, depending on the magical strength of the parents."

All three women's jaws dropped at this and Fate's eyes glazed over as she considered the possibility of triplet Takamachi daughters.

A voice from behind them declared loudly, "NO MORE RITUALS!"

Turning around the group saw Lindy and the Takamachi parents behind her.

Pinching Nanoha's cheek the teal haired woman said, "If you want more babies in the future just do it the natural way, with technology. There is no need to risk triplets."

Shiro Takamachi was glad someone else was willing to put their foot down on this, the idea of that many grandchildren, all at once, had him lightheaded. Momoko on the other hand appeared more than a little miffed, the pout on her face as her friend appeared to be spiking her chances at doubling her current meager lot told everyone she was open to the idea of twins or triplets. As far as she was concerned the more the merrier when it came to grandbabies. She'd been suffering a drought for quite some time and who was she to say no to any sign of that changing?

~"~"~

Leaving the wedding party early Fate took her new wife home to rest. Helping Nanoha to undress and wash up she was about to tuck her sleepy eyed devil into bed when she was tugged down.

Locking her gaze with Fate's Nanoha purred, "We have to consummate our marriage Fate-chan."

Gulping the blonde tried to deflect her heavily pregnant wife, "Na...Nanoha you need your rest. We can take care of that in the morning."

Groping Fate's breast the sapphire eyed mage gave it a teasing squeeze before declaring, "Nope, I've waited years for this and I'm not going to delay making you OFFICIALLY mine one more day."

Smiling at the cuteness and openness of the demand Fate retorted, "Nanoha, thanks to your shenanigans we've been bonded since that first time we made love, that is more official than any wedding ceremony."

Hunching up a bit Nanoha let her guilt show, "I forced that on you Fate-chan. Our marriage is something we both wanted."

Caressing her lover's cheek the Lightning Mage reassured her, "You're right about getting officially married being something I wanted but Nanoha you have to know the bond wasn't forced on me. It never could have taken hold if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kissing the gentle hand Nanoha pleaded with large kittenish eyes, "Show me how much you love me, please Fate-chan."

The cuteness of her wife in that moment nearly killed Fate, any and all thoughts of letting her rest were vaporized in that instant. If Nanoha wanted her then she would pour out all the love she could. Slipping a hand down to lift the edge of her wife's nightgown she could feel her heartbeat begin to race. Consummating their marriage was the last step to making Nanoha hers.

Between them they could feel their daughter move in Nanoha's womb, rubbing the rounded tummy Fate lifted Nanoha's sleep shirt and placed a kiss on the soft skin, "I love you both, thank you so much for being selfish. I couldn't have done it, I always felt as if you gave me more than I deserved with just your friendship."

Groaning at the slowness of the movements Nanoha became vocal, "Please Fate-chan."

Smiling at the demand the blonde gave her wife a heated look as she teased, "Knowing you want me as much as I do you makes it easier to give in to my desires," then she dipped her head to kiss the inside of silky thighs.

The whimpering noises that this earned had her slowly working closer to Nanoha's center. The musky scent of desire made her mouth water and the desperate wiggle the demanding devil was displaying had her cutting short any further teasing. Pulling off Nanoha's panties Fate made love to her wife slowly, bringing her to climax with the tenderest of touches and kisses imaginable. Panting as she hovered over her dazed lover she let the knowledge that this was just the first night of their marriage sink in. There was no more excuses, no more reasons to hold back.

Kissing the sapphire eyed woman lightly Fate whispered, "I love my Nanoha. Now my darling needs to get some rest."

Though sated the White Devil refused to let their encounter be one sided and with a pout she demanded, "I want to touch you! Don't be mean Fate-chan."

Unwilling to deny her desire to be touched by her wife Fate took Nanoha's hand and placed it on her breast, "I'm all yours."

Moaning with happiness at the complete capitulation she began to tease her lightning goddess. Quickly becoming overheated Fate stripped off her own night clothes. The blonde was desperate to make it as easy as possible for the pregnant woman to please her. Denial was a thing of the past between them, from now on they would each give and receive openly and freely. When she finally did fall apart under the skilled fingers of her wife she felt complete, they were now truly married. Magic tied them together but this willful act of love sealed that bond. Cuddling together in the afterglow Fate silently pledged to never take this for granted.

~"~"~

The final month of Nanoha's pregnancy was a combination of stressful and pure bliss for Fate. She was experiencing the family life she had missed out on for so long with her constant deployments. Vivio had come home to stay until her mama gave birth, putting her stubborn Takamachi foot down, stating her place was with her family during this vital time. Watching the pair together as they finalized the last touches of the nursery made Fate feel a warmth she never imagined existing.

Her cocoon of bliss came to an end when Nanoha shook her roughly in the middle of the night. The panicked look in sapphire eyes as she blurted out, "It's time. AH! Get me to the hospital Fate!" Told the blonde it was time to put her legendary speed to work.

Getting to the hospital was just the first step, from there they endured ten hours of labor. Fate had never wished her wife was physically weaker, but for her poor hand's sake she did now. When the cries of their newborn daughter filled the room Fate felt a spike of fear. Their love had been enough to stabilize the little one's core, hadn't it? Silently praying as the doctors ran diagnostic spells over the child she nearly fainted when Shamal's voice said to them, "She's perfectly healthy, well done you two."

Watching as the tiny baby suckled she felt as if she'd been run through a wringer emotionally. When the newest blonde addition had her fill Nanoha called out to her, "Fate-chan, do you want to hold her?"

Grabbing a chair Fate settled next to the bed before reaching out to take the infant. Holding her against her breast she stared with awe at the squishy little sweet potato in her arms. The baby's features were still too indistinguishable to officially say she favored one mother over the other in looks but Fate was already mentally comparing the girl to pictures of infant Nanoha. There were no surviving photos of Alicia from this age and thanks to her own strange gestation process she'd skipped over this stage pretty rapidly. Either way Fate knew she would love this child with all her heart.

A tired hand reached over and touched her cheek, looking up at the worried face of her wife she suddenly realize she was crying. Wiping away the moisture on her shoulder she laughed, "Sorry, I… I guess it just hit me. This is our baby."

Smiling at how adorable her wife was being Nanoha said, "Yes, she is. And she needs a name Fate-chan."

Swallowing down her nerves the blonde offered, "I was thinking, Lila Takamachi-Harlaown."

Petting soft blonde hair Nanoha felt a warm sense of satisfaction fill her, "I think that name is perfect. Why don't you take Lila out to meet her family while I rest for a bit."

Concerned over her wife and not wanting to end this moment of peace Fate scooted closer to Nanoha before saying, "They can wait a little while longer."

With Nanoha's hand on her shoulder Fate looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and wondered how the child had so easily captured her heart. She had gone from resenting the very existence of this little one to now being willing and able to sacrifice her own life for her. She was their daughter, the proof of the love they had tried to hide in the dark. Tiny hands gripped her mama's slim fingers as the little girl yawned before shifting to snuggle against the soft breasts she was being held to.

Smirking at this action Nanoha said, "She's just like you Fate-chan, a boob monster."

Sticking her tongue out at this Fate shot back, "I'd say she's more like you, a cuddle monster."

From the now open doorway a voice said, "I don't care Who she's like more just hand over my grandbaby!"

With their tiny bubble of solitude burst Fate shook her head, she should have known Momoko wouldn't be held back for long. Nanoha had inherited her willfulness from somewhere after all. Standing up she came over to the older woman and with a surge of pride introduced her daughter.

The grandmother took the child and said, "Oh she looks so much like Nanoha when she was born."

Fate was about to prime this pump of knowledge when the door opened again and Lindy's teal head snuck in. Seeing her co-grandparent she glared at the poacher.

"You said you were going to get coffee!" The former Admiral denounced the baby thief.

The loud voice caused two more people to force their way into the room. The blonde and redhead seeing Momoko holding the baby both glared at her.

With a pout Vivio said, "Not fair! I want to hold my baby sister."

Arf with arms crossed over her large bust demanded, "Hand over the pup, thief!"

Sticking her tongue out at the trio the senior blue eyed devil said, "Wait your turn. I've been waiting over a decade for this."

Behind the bickering foursome Nanoha sighed as she took hold of her wife's hand. Looking at each other they smiled as they shared the thought, 'Our family is crazy.'

~FIN~


End file.
